Hatred
by Anna-bones-QueenOfThiefs
Summary: heart beat is dull and slow, their feet are tangled together. Tristan listened to his master's breath, slow and shallow. he would never tell him, how much it would pain him to say it out loud: how it was that he loved the man that he hated so much, could it really be? DoflamingoXoc Warnings inside. this is YAOI don't like dont read
1. awakening horror

**Title: Dept.**

**Summary**: Doflamingo rarely brings in his own merchandise. Though for this one time then he will make an exception. He's looking for a new toy and one young man hosted by the government is the only one on his mind.

**Rated**: 18... Heh...

**Warnings**: kidnapping, bondage and explicit sexual slavery...

**Authors note**: damn it I am bored and sick and mentally ill… I just like to torture my OC... And for one then I think that Doflamingo is the perfect one to be doing the torturing… but be warned! If guy on guy sex isn't your thing then do NOT read this.

XXXXXXX

Slowly then Tristan felt him coming back to conciseness. His eyes not wanting to open he immediately felt that something was wrong, something painfully wrong…

He felt his head spinning in every direction… he was going to lean his head back only to find something blocking his path. He was only a little too dizzy to know what it was at the moment. Nothing seemed real right now. This would all just be a dream that he would awaken from at any moment now.

As he slowly breached the thin line between dream and reality, he was going to open his eyes. His throat was dry as hell and he needed a drink. Though he did open his eyes and only the darkness welcomed him. Slowly then he realized his situation he remembered what had happened.

He felt his stomach sink to the bottom of his belly as the dread and horror that lingered in his memory came back to bight him in the neck. He remembered the smell of the drug that made him sleep. He remembered the look in their eyes and the feeling of the men's hands grabbing his arms to hold him down, pushing him down harshly pressing a needle into his neck… then there was nothing more.

Now that he was blind folded, he tried to open his mouth to find a thick metal rod between his lips. His hands had been tied to the wall above his head and it hurt to move… he felt the cold sweat appear on his body as he realized that this was a worse situation then he dared to have nightmares about.

His breathing became rapid and he let out a whimper. Some light clinging of metal sounded down at his feet…

"So I see you woke up…" he deep voice came from far away. Tristan flinched in shock as the voice came to him. Soon after then a cold laughter came to his ears. "You slept for so long, I had plenty of time to prepare you." The voice was calm but firm, foot-steps walked in the darkness, moving closer to the wall he was hanged on. Closer and closer in silence. Tristan breathed faster. Trying to get as much air through his nose as he could. He couldn't calm his breathing, he hoped with all his might that he would not start to cry at this.

"mmmh! Mmmmhh!" he shouted into his gag.

"Are you gonna struggle?" he heard the voice closer to him than before. Suddenly without warning something grasped his nibble; a painful metal clip was fastened around it. Soon after then another one was fastened around the other one. He felt disgusted; he tried to move and flinched away but no dice. The chains at his feet made a loud noise as he tried to struggle more. He felt silly though. There was no way that he could get loose with just that…

"It is always more fun when they struggle…" the voice sounded exited. It sent shivers down his back, the feeling was as far from _good_ as it could get.

"Although. Then there is the matter of me wanting you still intact… I want to keep you for a while, so I don't think that you will fight that much…"

He felt a hand stroking over his stomach. He was not aware of what was on his body and he was losing feeling in his hands. But as soon as he was touched then he became aware. Aware of how cold he was, how painful every breath was. His chest felt tight, only then he realized that two leather straps were bound around his chest so tightly; he figured it was for nibble stimulation...

"So let me tell you what your situation is boy…" with a sudden movement then he blindfold was removed. Though if he had a choice then he would prefer to keep it on. He looked into the eyes of his captor, shielded from pink shades over his eyes, though Tristan could still make out the aquamarine eyes behind them. There was a lot of pink in the picture In front of him, especially pink feathers that came in a coat that doubled the size of his body. If he wasn't large enough already…

Tristan understood his situation already… he breathed loudly through his nose and closed his eyes. That was the owner of slaves all over the world… Tristan had once been to sabaody archipelago… and only once… that system disgusted him to his core, and now he was in the possession of the owner of the slave "industry"; Donquixote Doflamingo…

"you made quite the fuss over at marine HQ when you were found… though the way you were actually _found _got me quite interested…" the blonds hand moved over to the side of his head, Tristan tensed up and clenched his eyes closed; his face scooting away from him. Doing everything he could so that he didn't have to look into those eyes again. Though the hand went behind his head and pulled forth a few locks of his long black hair. "Welcome back…" he said and stroked over the light pink scar on his neck. Tristan didn't remember where he got the scar, and he didn't want to know. A monstrous grin appeared on his face as he stroked down his body; Tristan tensed up more and tried to ignore the pain. Shut his body off and just leave. He had never imagined that this would happen, ever…

"After you were 'found' by Sengoku then of course I came to see you while you slept…"the man laughed at the image in his head "Your face was almost the same color of the bed sheets. Sengoku was so overly protective of you it made me want to vomit…" he smirked evilly. "Though the purple bruises and scars on your body made it clear to me what you used to do… or what was used to be done to you." Doflamingo's thumb pressed his thigh, hitting a still ugly bruise, he had gotten it when moving crates the other day full of books, he had tripped and the corner of the box jabbed into his thigh... Tristan screamed in his gag and struggled like a wild animal… he wanted to kick, to thrash but, apparently then Doflamingo ad plenty of time to prepare for everything that he could go wrong and would go wrong.

Tightly strapped in a heavy bondage costume, Doflamingo's new prey hanged all for him…

"You know, they say you lost your memory. I say that's bullshit…" the boy glanced away, question in his eyes. "I think you just don't want to accept the fact that you were a slave." The boys gray eyes went lightly wide when that word was dropped. Like he was surprised… the blond chuckled a bit at that… he moved closer to the boy and let his finger flick the clip that bit the boys nibble. He almost shouted out when the sensation flowed threw him, though Doflamingo doubted that it was out of pleasure.

"I'm just taking you back to where you belong. Except I'm going to be going at this slightly different from your previous owners." Tristan noticed when the tycoon said owner then it was so casual, it was casual to him. It was his world. So to say…

"_I'm_ going to keep you, and train you… you might wanna prepare yourself a bit…" the blond moved a bit closer to his new toy. A hand grasped around is face and moved it to the side Tristan felt his blood run cold when the blonds' lips were pressed against his ear to whisper "because it always hurts the most the first time around"

Suddenly without any warning then he was being hauled down. Whereas he was dropped on a cold wooden floor. He hadn't felt the gentle rocking of the waves that moved the floor; it suggested that they were on a ship. His ship.

He was a prisoner… a slave.

Before he could figure out what was up or down then something grabbed around the collar around his neck and pulled him up.

"I'm going to teach you what to do…" Doflamingo said calmly and gently padded on his head. Then grasped around his chin again "and I'm going to teach you how to enjoy it."

The boys black hair was long and scruffy, almost as long as on a woman. It moved into his face and made him look like a wild animal. Hands tied and a gag in his mouth, eyes glances up to him, question and desperation in his eyes. That image alone was enough to get Doflamingo rock hard.

He bent down to the boy. Lifted his face up and looked into his eyes. Teary grey eyes welcomed his own blue ones. "Don't worry; I'll make sure that you will enjoy this as much as you can." The tycoon grinned practically ear to ear…

Next thing Tristan knew then he was on something soft, a bed no doubt… the blond strapped his ankles to his thighs, forcing his legs apart. He then tied his hands up on the head board,

"Normally I would teach you how to suck me first. Though something tells me that you miss the feeling of a cock inside you" the blond said and grinned at the look of pure horror that came over the boy. He lisened for a little while to the boy breathing. He moved over to him on the bed and removed the gag. The boy coughed for a bit afterwards. Doflamingo waited for him to say something, when the boy didn't, he smiled evilly as he moved over to a table in the room. The room was dark and no madder how Tristan tried to see where he was then he darkness only gave him limited eye sight.

He came back with a bottle in his hands; it looked much like a typical vine bottle. Oh good, then his captor was going to be drunk while raping him…

Tristan watched as the tycoon took a long sip of the liquid inside. Then to his surprise, proceed to crash his lips onto his own. He bit his jaw shut, but fingers dug hard into the flesh on his cheeks until he couldn't stand it much longer, he parted his lips and let out a whimper.

Sweet fluids flowed into his mouth, Tristan wanted to spit it out but the mouth covering his own forced him to swallow.

After that then the blond let him go and stood high and mighty over his new pray. A monstrous grin appeared on his face when the boy before him stopped coughing and looked at him.

"Let me go…" he whispered, voice rasp and harsh, but still so likeable for some reason. Doflamingo smirked.

"Oh and why would I do that?"

"I won't… be any use to you… let me go" the boy said in a silvery voice. Silvery was the only way of explaining it.

"You might be right about that…" the blond sat down on the bed besides the boy. "What's your name?"

"They didn't tell you that when you were looking at me sleep?" Tristan said and glared. "What difference does it make anyway? Slaves don't need names…"

Doflamingo's barking laughter echoed in the room. "No I suppose they don't." he smiled and stood up.

"Aaaah!" the silvery voice suddenly shouted out "w-what the- aah- what the hell!?"

"Ooh looks like the drug is starting to kick in." he said calmly and grinned.

"Wh-what?!" panic and fear was making his eyes over flow with tears.

"What do you think i made you drink? That was an aphrodisiac, boy and a strong one for that matter" the blond glanced over to the boy. There were kinky little pants, the only thing that he wore, with a long zipper on the front and back. Other than that then the leather panties gave _nothing_ away.

The boy's painful erection built up under the tight material, the drug was made to make him weep almost immediately.

"wh-why?" the boy asked the man who shed his pink feathery coat over on the other side of the room. As he walked back to the boy he took of his own shirt and threw it on a chair next to the coat.

"This drug will make sure you come at least five or six times. So there, I made sure that you will enjoy it."

Tristan didn't look like he enjoyed it. The painful tension in his crotch was building up in a slow and steady pace. More than he had ever felt before, or ever planned to feel ever.

"no! Aah! Stop it!"

"oh you poor little thing… if you tell me your name then I'll help you make it go away."

The boy looked into Doflamingo's eyes. Teary gray eyes had a painful expression, lips bitten tightly together as he let out a whimper and breathed faster and faster. If he wasn't already so hard it felt as if his cock was going to break threw his pants at any moment then his sight before him was plenty to make him burst.

"My… name is- aahs T-Tristan… aah…" he breathed out.

"Tristan…" Doflamingo tried on his tongue…

"N-now, please stop this!" He shouted out and struggled.

"Very well." The larger man said bluntly and let his hand press on the hard bulge. Tristan screamed out at the tension. "My my, that didn't do much did It." he said smiling and started to rub up and down. Tristan tugged on the chains around his hands and tried to get loose. The blond laughed softly and zipped down the front. He grinned excitedly at the erection that came up, bright and already dripping white fluids.

"Haha! Look that that, it's already dripping." Doflamingo said and licked his lips, drool was starting to drip down his chin. Tristan clenched his eyes shut, the blond laughed at how naive that was. He got into a comfortable position looking down on the boy he intended to drive insane. He grasped his chin and shoved his head down.

"I said, look at it!" his voice like steel, Tristan didn't dare to do anything ells but open his eyes. Black leather pants with the stiff cock sticking out and weeping, it was incredibly kinky looking…

"It looks about ready to cum…" the blonds hand trailed down his chest and realized the straps and chain's that he had on his body. Until he met with the smaller member. He grasped around it tightly.

"Aah! Aaaah!" Tristan screamed out and arched his back, pulling on the cuffs as hard as he could. White fluids shot out over his stomach and al the way on to his chest. Thought the still hard cock was nowhere near finished.

"Haha, look at that; it's still far from over." he laughed out and dipped his tongue down. He licked up all his cum of his belly. Tristan shivered with dread, feeling the hot muscle slide over his skin. And to his own horror then he felt a blush come over his face. Though it knew it was all just affects from the drug, it was humiliating to even pretend to enjoy it like this.

"Please… stop this now…" Tristan shivered out.

The man laughed, as he flicked the clips on his nibbles again; making him flinched out of pain. Tristan clenched his eyes closed, hoping that this was all just a bad dream that he would wake up from eventually… he couldn't help but feel the hands groping around him while he couldn't even move away. That horrible ecstasy that the larger man brought upon him right now was making him cry.

"S-shit!" Tristan hissed when the larger man switched positions. He couldn't close his legs anyway so it didn't madder.

"Ooh you poor thing…" the larger man cooed as he reached up to his face and slowly stroked down his cheek. "… Don't worry. The drug will make sure that you'll love this." The larger man lifted his body up and zipped himself down, letting his large meaty cock slide out. Tristan's eyes went wide with horror as his captor's hand slid down his member, massaging it thoroughly as he licked his lips to keep his drool in. He reached over to the table, fetching a small bottle from his pocket. He coated his fingers with the thick fluids. He slid over his captive and smiled, his eyes met with the smaller man's gray ones. His lips were clenched together and eyes were filled with tears. Doflamingo liked that so much… the distressed looked in the eyes of the unlucky bastard that he wanted.

"You are just precious… usually they scream and fight like wild animals."

"I could… but I don't really see how that would be in benefit—aah!... For ether of us…" Tristan manidged to whimper out.

"Ooh… are you going to just lie there and take it?" the larger man grinned ear to ear "I don't think I've ever seen that before"… he stopped groping the smaller one and sat up. Inspecting the merchandise under him. He quite liked it. The smaller one didn't seem to be the ferocious one, simply thin and tall…

"I don't see that there is anything ells that I can do… I'm at a huge disadvantage…" Tristan tried his best to calm his nerves, calm his heart, just shut down his body and just lie there. He found the best way to do that was by talking.

"And I could listen to your voice all night." The heart beat sped up again, fear settling in his stomach again.

"Something tells me that I won't like It." he whimpered out.

"Don't worry love, you'll learn to love it" the larger man took this as if on que.

The tip of the blonds' index finger smeared the lube over his tight pouting asshole. He could tell that he had been penetrated before by the way the boy sucked in even the slightest touch. Even without wanting it or even realize then the smaller male let out a moan of pleasure, realizing that he did made him clench his eyes together, a look of utter disgust coming over him. Doflamingo smiled a bit softly, trusting the finger inside, hearing the boy's muffled cry of forced pleasure almost brought him over the edge as well.

A thin string of red blood fell from his lips.

"Perfect…"he said as he pumped the finger in and out of the boy, making him a bit harder. The string of blood ran slowly down his chin. The larger man leaned down to lick up the blood. The skilled muscle trailed over the skins lapping up the blood and sliding over Tristan's thinner lips.

"Stop…" he whimpered, but was soon silenced, for lips were crashed onto his and a tongue was forced in.

In the kiss, Doflamingo explored the smaller man, while the finger fucked his asshole. Soon then he added the second finger, making the boy arch his back with painful ecstasy…

"S-stop, aaaah! I-I might— aah, c-cum" he suddered into the kiss

"Haha, kid you're born for this." He rammed the third finger in, forcing the younger man over the edge. The scream was most likely heard all over the ship, making Doflamingo grin his monstrous grin. Tears were now running down his face. So undeniably precious…

He raised himself up on the bed, pouring some of the lube on his hands ad rubbing it on his cock. Slicking it up to fit in the tight hole before him.

"Well, kid. I've been going easy on you until now. But as you can see… then I'm at my limit…" the large man positioned himself between Tristan's legs. Roughly forcing them apart. He didn't want to waste any more time, trusting the tip in first, and then the rest slid smoothly in.

The scream of pain echoed threw the entire ship, almost making the blond cum just with that. Teary eyes clenched together and thin blood line dripped down the man's chin from chewing on his lip. He couldn't keep the whimpers and screams of pain mixed with pleasure, caused by the drug, from escaping his lips.

"Damn it kid…" Doflamingo grunted, thrust going slowly but harshly. "Scream louder…" he ordered and the boy obeyed, screaming louder with every harsh thrust, the man pounded his ass like there was no tomorrow.

Tristan cried out in silence for someone to help him, there was nothing that would be done to undo what had been done, and what was worse… there was no way that he was going to accept being a slave. He tried thinking about something ells, thinking about someone ells but he didn't remember anyone he liked enough to think about, there was no one he remembered.

XXXXXXX

End!

Aaaand that the fuck am I writing? What the fuck am I thinking? WTF!

Eeh… well it didn't take me long to write this and this is only a beginning… of a fanfick that I would love to write… and I just like to torture my poor OC Tristan…

P.S. this is my first yaoi writing… and I just don't know. I'm still just a bit of a virgin in this entire yaoi thing, though I like it so much


	2. a slight blackout

**Title: **_A__slight black out__**. **_

**Summary:** little and nothing happened; Tristan would swim to land rather than stay as a slave. He remembers jumping down, then why does he wake up besides the man holding him captive…

**Rating:** 13+ nothing much…

**Warning: ** well, just a thing; if this does not make sense, that's okay. It's not supposed to yet.

**Authors note: **the time on the actual one piece series is the beginning of the Baroque Works Saga… just a note before burying myself alive...

XXXoooXXX

'_I never thought this would happen to me'_… Tristan thought to himself and closed his eyes, he would think this is selfish to pity himself like this, but he had full reason to be sorrowful…

It was in his name…

'Tristan' meant sorrowful… it was appropriate considering the circumstances, he didn't think about himself a lot, and he tried not to put himself through the agony of wondering who he was. for he had forgotten.

He rested in his master's bed, and by all means then he wished that he would be somewhere ells… not besides this monster of a man…

XXXX

Doflamingo slipped a hand under his new pet, as he pretended to sleep then he wondered what he should do with this new toy. He knew Tristan was awake… and that just made it all the more fun to feel them quiver and shy away from him in his sleep. He would wake up with the boy besides him, or there will be hell to pay…

It seemed like the boy was too scared to move, he barely even breathed. Doflamingo had his hands wrapped around the boy and he could feel his sobs, as much as he could conceal it.

'_How precious…_' he thought and smiled. He started to kiss the boys shoulder and pretended to do it in his sleep. He felt the boy shiver and cry quietly…

He laughed inside himself. Why did he find this so amusing?

Because it was fun, that's why. And he didn't do anything for anything less…

Soon the time was a few minutes after three in the night, Doflamingo stood up from his bed to natures call.

Few minutes passed and he was walking along the railing of his ship and listening to the waves gently rock the ship. This was the perfect evening so far…

As the moon shined from the sky and illuminated the deck he lisened to the talk of the men on watch, talking about the cryies that came out of captain's room… Doflamingo grinned ear to ear.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream like _that_ …" one said and laughed lecherously. The captain leaned to the wall and thought about it. It was fun, more fun than he had ever had in a long time, and he had not played this game in a long time…

"I think that captain enjoyed himself… you could feel it."

"I think everyone _felt_ It." one said and pumped an imaginary dick with his hand. The three of them roared with laughter and clanged their beer glasses together.

Doflamingo smirked evilly; he knew that they should know better than to talk about their captain so carelessly…

He came back to his quarters and glanced on the bed. The kid was sleeping. Finally. The drug he gave him was strong and gave him energy to last hours at the time… so now that it had passed then he slipped down like down elephant.

He walked to the bed and pushed him down on his back. And looked at his face.

Suddenly there was something that struck down in Doflamingo's mind as he looked into the boy's peaceful face. The lightning struck down into his mind as he looked onto the pale figure in his bed.

Naked face lit up slightly when relaxed… and now at a moment of total sweet and pure innocence, then he felt a light need for him… he laughed it over and laid down into the bed next to his pray. Wrapped his hands around him and pressed him close.

The kid slept now, calmly and sweetly. He breathed onto Doflamingo's skin and it amused him. So calm…

He would regret relaxing with his master close to him…

XXXXX

A few moments after his master stood up from the bed and left, then Tristan bolted up from the bed as well, Tristan jumped like a cricket to the large window. The ocean was slow this night, and the moon shined bright.

He opened the window and prepared to jump.

'_Wait!' _the voices called to him again…

Madness was calling…

'_You mustn't! You must stay!' _

"For what reason? He's a monster… he cannot bear to stand up and face that man…" he answered fully aware that there was none there…

'_There is a reason for this… there always is… you must stay and follow your fate…'_

"There is no future in me staying here… I will not"

He remembered the water being cold… but that was it…

XXXXX

Chest to chest…

Tristan opened his eyes and glanced up, hoping to see the light of day… and with some luck his own bed…

He did, but he was resting on his captor's chest…

"No…." he whispered and lifted himself up to see the face of his master…

"No!" he shouted and jumped up from the bed. He hit the wall across the room while

His 'master' woke up at the ruckus and sat from the bed.

"What's with the racket boy… didn't learn to keep quiet…?" he yawned out. He didn't sleep with his glasses soothe blue eyes stared at him raw… or that's what they felt like; raw and animal like.

So early in the morning, Doflamingo didn't care to be his normal self. Mornings annoyed him, very much…

"But I jumped…" he whispered and sinking down in the ground trying to cover himself up.

"Jumped? Really?" Doflamingo said and smiled big. He walked to the scared boy and patted his head, "you think you're going to get away that easilly? By jumping into the ocean?"

He grasped around the kids face and lifted him up to meet with his eyes

"You don't want to die now do you?" Doflamingo said darkly and moved in close to him. Fingers tangled with the long black hair and roughly arched his neck, letting his tongue attack the blue and red marks he had created a few days ago.

"No! Stop!" the boy ripped himself out of Doflamingo's hands and fell down on his side. "Stop it, don't touch me…" he hissed out and glared at the floor. Not looking into his 'masters' eyes, he felt his tears build up. The disgusting cold feeling in his heart just kept getting colder.

Doflamingo's amusement grew when he heard that. Slowly turning into laughter…

"You clearly don't know your place Tristan!" the blond stood up and fetched something from his bed post. "But don't worry… you will soon enough!"

He brought out his leash…

Tristan shuddered away from him. Feeling his reality plummet into the dark abyss that haunted him. Tears flowing down from his eyes, he shouted as his master grasped at his hair and stomped on his knee on his back, pinning him to the floor. ribs snapped, but Doflamingo didn't care. Tristan clawed at the floor and fought back like an animal. But it was no use.

The leash was secured around his neck.

"If you fight too hard now then it will kill you… a beautiful design right there; the process will make you explode, head first. Though it won't kill you easilly."

The large man towered over the smaller one. And there was no escaping the horror now…

"I think I'll just blow off the day…"Doflamingo said, sounding relaxed. "I'd rather spend it training you…" he said and chuckled darkly.

XXXX

Doflamingo had a special room on his ship, for when he wanted to have a special type of fun…

It was equipped with every toy imaginable.

Cuffs everywhere he wanted. Wall, floor, roof or bed; etc.

As many types of whips and costumes that money could buy.

Doflamingo though never wore the costumes; he made his pets where them. The room's aroma was sweat and sex. The smell of candles and lube were fighting each other in places and everywhere then there was an arousing feel over it.

Well at least to Doflamingo.

Next to it was a cell… a prison cell. Where would be the training ground for all his pets?

The key to a docile pet was discipline… and he knew how to discipline a human to turn into his personal slut. Most of the time it worked like a charm, though the crew never knew what happened to the ones he got bored of… they had seen the many pets on the ship.


	3. training

**Title: **Dept.

**Summary: **Tristan is a prisoner of Doflamingo. He finds that his possessive owner has a bit more of a kick then he thought. And he is having the most trouble avoiding the hungry glare of the men on board...

**Rating: **+18

**Warning: **in the beginning there is a lot of a S&M torture… I wanted to try my hand on this type of sex. And as for the other things, well most of it is forced sex, a bit of cursing and the darling dirty mouth of Tristan...

**Authors note: **weeeeeeell… I don't even know. I feel like I take too long with this shit… but I will excuse myself, I'm just sitting at home feeding my masochistic imagination by torturing my character… though this isn't really torture if he likes it… oh well, I guess we'll see…

Tristan hung from the ceiling again, this was the third time since he got there. His head was spinning do to the lack nutrition's. And then of course the drug…

Doflamingo had been very careful to spring for a new doze of the aphrodisiac every time he came into this room. Making him breath heavily and feel the disgusting pleasure every time that whip slashed his skin, every time the larger man amused himself with his body then almost every time then he was the one to cum first, earning pats on the head and a dark chuckle from the larger man.

"I just want you to answer me…" the deep voice sounded so care free and laid back. This time the large man stood in front of him, it was funny because he was, in fact, gagged and therefore the only noise that came out of his mouth was a muffled cry of pain which only made the larger man more exited…

He was expecting some sort of sign for obedience, no doupt…

Though he hadn't gone 'inside' again since the first night, he did fuck him with other things. There was not much that Tristan could think of that Doflamingo had not done to him the last few days. And the amount of toys and props that he had simply showed that he had done this many, many times before. A very disgusting hobby.

This was his fourth night… and Tristan was finding his lack of sleep was disturbing. Did he not need to sleep anymore, or was there adrenalin in the drug too…?

"You sure are persistent…" Doflamingo said in a dark tone…he played with a leather crop in his fingers. Running it up and down his body, teasing the skin and irritating him. Sliding it up and down his still hard cock… almost bringing him to cum…

"It's always more fun when you fight it" he came in close to his face. "The look on your face when you try not to moan out, then when you do the adorable look of humiliation in your eyes…." Tristan looked away from the aquamarine eyes, burying his way into his soul.

Doflamingo smiled, suddenly he headed for attack. A tongue attacked the smaller man neck, sliding up and down and sucking hard on his skin forming red and blue spots on various places. And Tristan had no choice but to accept it. His head was forced back and hair was torn for his master to get a better angle.

He screamed into the gag when the larger man flicked his nibble clip. He did it hard to get the best noises out f him. Muffled cries and shouting into the gag. Tears fell down from the gray eyes, pain and confusion shun from them.

"You begging me for attention now, such a naughty body…" he let air light fingers brush over it and the and almost came. He let a finger brush over the tip of his cock. Up till now then Doflamingo hadn't given the smaller frame a chance to cum… he had prevented the boy's satisfaction every time.

Doflamingo grinned suddenly; he wanted to mess him up more. Make him cry more; scream out in pain and pleasure. A hand slid down on the younger man's cock. Dripping white and a vain throbbing painfully.

"Do you want to cum?" he asked smugly…

No response…

Tristan's hair was grasped and his head was pulled up roughly. "Do you not want to? That's a shame, then you must just want to wait a bit longer…" the grin could not get larger. It scared Tristan to his very core.

The dark room was only lit by a single candle, so the shadows on his new masters face made him look like demon— How they were supposed to look like, his was the true face of evil…

Although, the light lit up Tristan's face as well, the flicker of light that came from the candle shun on Tristan's face too, not giving him shadows but illuminating his face with a warm glow. He had a little red ugly mark on his face, where Doflamingo had brought the leather crop down once. It didn't bleed; the blond didn't want to damage him too much. But it was just too much fun to see him cry…

The younger male had long hair that reached down to his lower back. And with a thin frame and a tight body then every little thing about him was too irresistible to Doflamingo.

So he kept on 'punishing' him. Disabling was the key to a docile pet. And he was enjoying this as much as he could.

"Now if you want to cum, all you have to do is ask… I'll be more than happy to oblige, but you have to beg…" Doflamingo said and remove the gag. Tristan opened up and felt that his mouth was free, breathed again threw his mouth. "What do you say?"

"Please…let me—"the blond grasped around his face and lifted it up.

"Wrong… don't tell me I have to start the training all over again?" He came in close to him and pressed his lips up to his ear… "You know what you call me, or do I need to remind you?" he slid the leather crop up his inner thigh, lightly slapping it on the sensitive skin.

"… Please… release me…" his voice was rasp and dry, his mouth was saying the words to please Doflamingo… "…m-master…"

It was only a whisper… but it was enough…

He was dropped on the ground, landing first on his feet but dropped down on his knees soon enough.

"Is that all…" it didn't sound like a question; a sneaky little smirk appeared on Tristan's face for some reason. He found no pleasure in this, but when the larger man thought that he had total dominion over him, he found it amusing…

"Show me who your master is…" Doflamingo shoved is foot into Tristan's face "you know how…"

Indeed Tristan knew... carefully then he let his tongue slide over his instep, thankfully then he was barefoot… he lapped up dust and dirt that had gathered on his foot, obediently licking it all up…

Though Tristan didn't stop. His tongue continued to lick up to his ankles. Suddenly Doflamingo let out a hiss, and bent down to the boy.

"Get on all fours…"

With lazy movements and practically dead arms then Tristan did as he was told and moved into the position that his master liked.

"That's it…" Tristan felt him tower over him and rub against him, still clothed. Hands started to run all over his body, searching for the spots on his body that made him gasp. Tristan thought that pointless. If he wanted him to moan out and scream with ecstasy he shouldn't have kidnapped him and forced him into disgusting sex…

But it was done, and now he had bite marks on places that one would never want to be bitten…

"Yessss~~" the man over him moaned as he unzipped his front, letting his thick rod free. "I have prepared you well haven't i?" he thrust the tip into his pouting hole. "Bite on to this; I won't hold anything back." Doflamingo shoved a thumb into the boys wide open mouth.

Tristan bit down hard when the thick device was thrust in without mercy… tight almost immediately then his muscles went into spasm and he shouted out.

White spilled over the floor.

"That was quick wasn't it?" the larger man moaned into Tristan's ear. The suddenly exhausted boy only let out a soft whimper.

"Damn you…" the rasp whisper was let out, and the silvery voice sent shivers down the larger mans back.

Doflamingo laughed darkly and pulled out then thrust back in. slowly at first then picking up the pace and thrusting in harder. Tristan shouted out and bit down on Doflamingo's thumb hard…

Soon enough then his master started going faster, slamming in without mercy. Animal like grunts and words were whispered into Tristan's ear. It was done… Doflamingo was satisfied, and he was cleaning himself up.

"Well boy… I have to say, with a bit more training you could be worth the effort," he wiped sweat off his fore head while zipping himself up again.

Suddenly then the boy looked up.

Grey met blue…

Sudden bolt of lightning shot down into Doflamingo's mind. As he looked into the silvery depths below him he saw the pain and disturbance, but there was no hate… in almost every occasion then his 'victims' glared at him with the burning hatred of a thousand flames. But this one didn't have that… he didn't hate…

He bent down t the boy, sitting on the floor and leaning his head against the cold damp wooden wall…

Doflamingo slid a hand up his chest and softly caressed his nibble under his thumb…

"Do you not fear me?" He asked. Slowly then he leaned in close to the smaller frame

"…i…" the young man took his sweet time answering, and he should, if you would say the wrong word then Doflamingo needed to discipline him more. "… I don't feel afraid... I did… but I don't feel anything anymore…"

"Nothing?" the larger man asked. But it was more like he was simply quenching his own curiosity over the new type of ice-cream flavor…

"No pain… no sadness… though the fear... I know what it is still, I remember how to be afraid but I'm not… the fear is gone, the pain is gone but the memory remains… "

"That's almost poetic…" the blond grinned ear to ear.

"Yeah I'm filled with little things like that…" he took a short moment, "though it don't really know where they come from…"

"I like it…"

"Damn…"

Doflamingo chuckled a bit and grasped at his chin. "How is it that every time you open that mouth you make me want to do things to you that should never be done to human beings…"

"Is that what I am now…? I did not realize that I had the rights of a human still…"

Doflamingo pulled him up and made his new toy sit in his lap. Each leg on one side of his hips, Doflamingo started to run his fingers up and down his spine. Slowly then he licked his little pet all over and kissed his ears.

"Every once in a while then you do…" he hooked a finger under his chin and locked lips with him; originally soft, delicate lips were now dry and rugged. He would fix that later…

Slowly then he kissed the kid, grasping around his head and bringing ferociousness into the lip-locking. Suddenly the boy started to squirm, needs air,

For a brief moment then he parted the lips and lisened to the boy clutch to all the bits of air he could manage.

A lightning bolted down inside Doflamingo's head, for the second time that he felt the electricity go of when he heard the boy breath…

That would not due!

Suddenly fingers started pocking Tristan's hole. He bolted up out of pain, shouting and pushing away. Doflamingo grasped him and pressed him up against the wall. Spreading his checks and darting his tongue to the hole.

Tristan screamed out in pain and pleasure, he had never thought this would feel good to have his asshole licked like this, but the ferociousness and anger in it was so much that it didn't feel good for long.

"_Only_ every once in a while…" he said, voice like stone, cold and harsh.

Tristan regretted greatly having realaxed in the arm's of this monster.

After the disciplining was done for the day then Tristan was left alone on the dark room…

"I'll be back tomorrow." He had said and smacked his ass; he had gone out laughing…

Tristan had finally shut down his emotions… there was no feeling any more… nothing to laugh about or be sad about, now that he had lost his memory there was not much more that could happen to him; but here it was…

Doflamingo usually took of his leash when he came into the room… the putting it back on when he left… no need though, there was nowhere he could go… Tristan had just assumed that he did it to intimidate him…

This was cell… a dark room with no windows, a bed and a table. In the corner then a toilet was placed. A prison cell…

How fitting…

He closed his eyes and pulled his legs up to himself. Curled up like a shell as he tried to sleep… tired from the drug use and abuse. Not to menthion his lower half felt horrible. But concidering the things that were being done to him then this was sort of a given.

He sighed and wished that things were different. He wished that he had never woken up…for that moment than he wished that he had died in the swamp. He wished that Sengoku had never found him, and never had been brought to life by those people… he wished than they had just never found him and he would be forgotten. It was better than not remembering any one and living.

"What a horrible fate…" he mumbled to himself.

_You must!_

It was the voices again, the always seemed to come at the most inconvenient times.

_You must! You must say, this is meant to be! _

'How can that be? How could a man, no not man, a person stay willingly with that man? The likes of him disgust me.'

With that the voices left. So in quiet he spent the night. Alone and abandoned, that is until his new 'master' felt like having a little rock-in-the-sack with the new sex slave.


	4. results

**Title: **Results

**Summary: **it's the small moments in life are the best, and for one short moment, Doflamingo felt the result of his training.

**Rating: **18+

**Warning: **well this far then I have to warn about the gay sex. I feel like I should more warn about the hetero sex in this chapter; Girl on guy thing….

**Authors note: **fuck my life… and may Doflamingo do the fucking.

XXXXX

The days passed long and hard...

Well for Tristan that is, Doflamingo had the time of his life.

Tristan's training was nothing hard now... he had been doing it for a while and nothing was so bad anymore. But horror lurked in his soul, horror that Tristan never knew that existed.

He felt the cold darkness inside the room…

In his corner he felt as if he could go nowhere but hell… and hell welcomed him…

Though he had been here for weeks… It felt like eternity. Eternity with nothing to hang on to.

He wanted to remember…

Doflamingo didn't believe that he had lost his memory. But Tristan knew that if there would be an examination then he would believe. He would never hear him out and listen to him.

All he could do was except it.

He wished he remembered his life before, remembered his family. Then the awful thoughts of wondering if they were dead or alive? Whether they were good people, or if they would be pirates. He would know what he was before, whether it was true that he was a slave or a normal human…

Staying in his damp cell; next to his master's sex prison. He could hear him making love to whatever he wanted. Whether it was raping or making love, he could hear it. It would be a long time before his master would come into his prison to pay any attention to him.

Which was a good thing, the last thing he wanted was his attention. He would fear the day that he came in here and did whatever he wanted.

Though things were nothing better without his master's full attention. He would come in his room, take care of his need and leave without a word.

That sadistic bastard, to treat humans like that you would have to be a non human yourself and Tristan was sure that he was the offspring of some kind of evil…

The last time when his master had asked him if he feared him. He said that he didn't, but he did fear him. And hate him with all white hot burning power of the sun…

But he would never know.

XXXXX

Doflamingo laid in his bed. The world around him was calm and nothing was important to him at the time. He didn't think about anything;

There were a lot of things to think about in this room. For the first then his raging erection was being taken care of by two ladies, tonguing his flesh, slurping and sucking like they had done so many times.

"Take it easy girls we've only just begun…" he said grinning. He laid back as one of the girls deep throated him and the other one slurped the area around his nibble.

While he let the girls work their magic; to his surprise then he felt his mind turned somewhere ells. Imagining that his new toy was doing this to him.

"Harder" he demanded, and the girls obeyed. They didn't dare to do anything ells.

Somehow then Doflamingo's mind was stuck at the boy. Remembering his face of angst while he was training him… for some reason then he wanted that around his dick… wanted the boy to do this… and wanted him to enjoy it too.

Suddenly then he felt the one girl stop and the other girl position herself over him; riding his dick… a trail of drool lined from the girls jaw line and they both moaned out in pleasure like the night depended on it.

Fake moans. Doflamingo knew they found no pleasure in this. He had not paid them to do this, he didn't have to. While he owned the whore-house they were in he got their service for free. And used it to his hearts delight.

Somehow today he just wasn't able to get into this. He didn't want a girl over him like that, that nice slick hole in front of him felt good, But for some reason he just didn't feel like it any more…

Not tonight that is…

"Stop." He said simply and sat up.

"Eeeeh?" they said in a sultry voice. "But Doflamingo-sama we were gonna have so much fun weren't we?"

The blond stood up from the bed. The hard-on was gone and he was in no mood to do anything of the sorts—with women.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said and zipped up his pants. Not bothering to close the door then he walked away from the girls who were scuffing and pretending to be offended.

Honestly, they could bitch all they wanted, he didn't care one bit.

Putting his coat over his shoulders he left the room and headed into Tristan's direction.

XXXXX

"Good evening kid." The room was dark, gloomy and for some reason there was just a bad feeling over it. He was clearly feeling miserable…

Smirking, then he walked into the darkness finding the boy sitting, rolled up in a little cell and looked just darling.

"Oh? Not talking to me are we?" he bent down to Tristan, who sat up and crawled away from him. A soft whimper he grasped around his face and pulled it to look into his eyes. "You should know that it is better to answer your master…"

"And what would I say… master…?" the boy whispered and stared into the eyes of his master. Empty and dull…

"I thought we could have some fun tonight…"Doflamingo pulled Tristan up and pressed him up against his chest. "I've missed you…"

Hands groped around the boys ass and fingers fondled everything they could get to. With a grin and a small laugh then somehow, Tristan was under him again.

Tristan felt the helplessness wash over him yet again, and he hated it. For a while now he had been shutting down his emotions but soon enough they would burst out and overflow. When that day would come, then his master would see him break apart and he would laugh….

"Oh, come on Tristan you adorable bastard. Show me how sensitive you are now; I've trained you well haven't I? Show me how slutty are now."

"w-what's wrong? Were your whore's not enough!?" Tristan hissed, venom sprouting from his lips as he pushed away from his master. He kicked the larger man in the side and scooted over to the far corner of the room…

Doflamingo felt the light hit on his side. It wasn't hard, not at all, but more amusing…

"That wasn't very nice boy…" he said suddenly with a dark tone, the larger man stood over the Tristan like a predator. "You will have to be punished now."

"Please….don't I can't take it…" he whispered out. Despite for him trying then he could not hide the hurt and pain in his voice. And something flicked in Doflamingo's mind; that lightning again shot down into his mind, although he chose to ignore it this time.

"You should've known better then to do that boy, now I have no choice..." with a grin that could out match the devil with wickedness, he pushed him down on his back. He grasped at the boys hands and pinned them above his head.

Tristan clenched his eyes together and bit his lip, preparing for what was coming. Doflamingo let the boy wonder…

For some reason then he didn't want to do it here…

He slowly moved in a pressed his lips softly up against his cheek.

"You are so cute…Tristan…"

XXXXXX

Suddenly then he and being carried out of his cell. His naked body pressed up against his masters chest, hidden under the pink feathery coat that was almost so soothing that made him feel safe, he dared to close his eyes for a few minutes and rested his head against his masters chest, feeling the warmth, and heard his heart beat.

There was undeniably a heart there. A most real heart that beat hot blood.

But a human heart was no excuse; he was clearly a devil of the worst kind.

"Come on kid stop shaking, I won't do anything to you right now…"

"Captain!" a voice was sounded from his back.

"What the hell is it" he said softly, calm while his underling was in slight panic.

"We have a marine ship on out tail; they seem to want to talk to you."

"Oh? And what might this be about?"

"Well, your update I think"

"Excellent" tone cheery now, he moved with Tristan into his own chambers.

Closing the door behind him and locking it. He softly placed his toy on the bed.

"So sorry my darling, I have to leave you alone for a while… but I won't leave you with out you're pleasure…" with that said then he grasped Tristan's hands and pinned them above his head tying them to the head rest.

He strapped his ankles to his thighs staring at the treasure in his bed. Then he pulled a pill out of his pocket and pushed it onto his lips. Clenching his lips together and flinching away, Tristan knew it was no use. The drug was forced into his mouth and he was made to swallow. After the embarrassment of being forced into submission passed then a tretourus blush appeared over his cheeks. A dark chuckle came from his master.

"Fuck Tristan, you can be so cute, that's why…" he pulled at his bag o' sex toys. He placed the ball-gag at his lips to silence him. He woulint be tempted while talking business… he pulled the blind fold over his eyes, "I'm just going to leave you in pleasure."

Pouring lube over his fingers he started to prepare the boy for something much bigger. He pulled up and trust the digits in harder and deeper, watching the boy wriggle and writhe under him. Although it was working, though the boy didn't show any pleasure on his face then the rest of his body welcomed him. He found to his great delight; that the smaller mans member was rising slowly…

"I must be going now, but here…" harshly then he took the finger out and took a vibrating bullet pressing it up to the pouting hole. "I'll just put a couple of these here instead" he thrust one in, he watched as the boy shuddered at the sensation…. He pulled out two more and thrust them in.

He pressed his lips against his cheek and whispered "I'll be back for the finish." With that he turned on the vibrators all at once. For the last second then he watched the boy arch his back and shudder with dread and pleasure.

As he walked out the door he glanced back at the helpless boy. A thought occurred to him to leave the door unlocked, to see who would come to use him…

The heart wreaking feeling that he was leaving him alone like that. He wanted to be there instead of those vibrators. He wanted so badly for once to bang his fucking brains out. More then he wanted with the whore's that were fucking off with some other men.

He walked to the meeting with his so called coworkers. Marines were only as good for as long as you could throw them. This one was especially amusing.

"what's the news for today?"

"Well your favorite man in the world has had a bit of trouble" the man said, they had dropped anchors and one man had been sent aboard. The snitch. Doflamingo welcomed him to tell everything important or unimportant things that went on with the world.

"Who would that be?"

"Well the main thing on the list is a small island that hosted a small organization of Baroque works; currently owned by Sir. Crocodile of the Shichibukai has been utterly destroyed by one man…"

Doflamingo roared with laughter. "That certainly wasn't hard! Haha! Where is that unfortunate island?"

"I believe it is called whiskey peak. The island close to Reverse Mountain." The snitch said and turned to the window "not much has happened there after that on that place. About ten different islands have infiltrated by pirate crew's. It's a bit different where they were unharmed or not. But all the same, they seem to be natural rookies…"

"Yes… well enough of that! I don't want to hear much more than this; I have better things to do…" Doflamingo stood up and started to walk out. He wasn't exactly sure if he was satisfied with this information. "We will talk again soon…"

Doflamingo walked back to his chambers. He gritted his teeth with excitement, while he got all exited all of the sudden. He grinned as he opened the door to see his pet on his bed.

Sweat glowed on him from the light of the windows. He was glowing beautifully with shame…suddenly then one of the vibrator's was slipping out, he shuddered and arched his back, screaming into his gag he came with the vibrator slipping out of his throbbing entrance. White spilled all over his stomach and he grasped for air threw his nose…

He shut the door with noise, walked over to the bed and saw what he had to work with; there was no way that he would stop this for anything…

Doflamingo saw the cum all over his chest and stomach, even on his face. He had aberrantly climaxed multiple times.

"heh… this just shows how well the training went my boy… you being able to cum this many times just by ass teasing…" he removed the gag out of his mouth and let him breath threw his mouth.

"Please… m-master… I'm sorry! Please stop this! I can't take this anymore!" Tristan cried out. Doflamingo grinned and pulled the blindfold up from his eyes and let the tears flow down. "Please… please take me away from this… hell"

"Oh you cute little thing… you must be punished for the bad things you do…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Doflamingo captured the smaller mans nibble between his fingers. Rolling it between two fingers, the boy started to wriggle and gasp out for air.

"Fuck!"

XXXXX

For the first time on a long time then Doflamingo had the pleasure of seeing the fruits of his patience. The boy's hands were wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist.

Desperate cries of pain and pleasure were heard from the smaller boy as the large thick device was thrust into him harshly.

"Do you like it boy?" he grunted out, as he pounded into him "is it good!?"

With this then the boy bit down on his shoulder and screamed out onto his skin. His body went into spasm and he came again. His seed spilled over his master's abdomen.

While the white high passed then Doflamingo pressed his lips against his forehead and said "was that good my little slut? Did you feel this inside your tight ass…? I'm close myself…" his master purred out like an animal and licked away.

Tristan glared into his masters eyes and gritted his teeth. He pressed against his master and reached up to his ear. "Cum inside…"

"Fuck! Yessss!" Doflamingo spilled his seed into his toys ass, filling him up to the brim. The shooting pleasure waive crashed on him while the lighting crashed down into his mind. Only this time it was stronger and more noticeable.

He found out suddenly that the boy was limb in his arms. It would be accurate, he was excused.

Doflamingo laid down in his bed and had his toy close. Hoping to catch shut eye, half way into the process then he found the boy snuggling into his chest…

"You cute little thing…"

XXXXXX

Heh… please, **please! **Would you leave a comment or a review I need the motivation… oh god I'm begging like a hobo… fuck you guys I don't need you! I'll go write erotic books without you and make a fortune!

*Goes to cry in corner… *

*denial!*


	5. Voices

**Title**: voices

**Summary**: Tristan is slowly getting used to his treatment. But slowly layers of his true nature peel off, as he is slowly being consumed by himself. In hopes to get rid of his feelings he tries to write them down; hoping that his master won't find them…

**Warning**: well you know the drill… boy on boy… master slave… well at least I think it consensual… although I'm not quite sure. ;)

**Authors note**: I really hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan still had no rights with his little situation. Then again why would he?

Although he had been officially promoted to 'bed-warmer', he was not allowed to go out of his master's bedroom. He was not even allowed to put on clothes.

"Clothes are only a bother, you're going to take them off anyway so why put them on?"

He would say that… and Tristan could not do anything but except it…

Although he could walk around the bedroom. He would often sit on the open window and look out for seagulls… or sea-kings to eat him…

It disturbed him how often he thought about death… there was darkness inside this room that was closing in on him… and he was calling it.

The day when he decided to give up on him was just pretend… "Cum inside" he said and shuddered every time he thought about it, he hated that he said it. But he had to for his master to stop…

He thought a lot about his past. Trying desperately to remember something, but with no luck.

His master didn't spend much time with him, so solitude and loneliness plagued him. And he didn't let anyone come in here ether... witch he supposed was just as good. But still he wished for someone to talk to...

He had papers and pens… so technically he was talking to himself, sometimes then he wrote down his thoughts and wonders about the world, and his memories from when he woke up… he reached about three papers now. Filled both sides in small lettering…

He had thought about jumping into the ocean again, but he feared what would happen if he would fail again. Or then again, he dared to say that he feared death just a bit. He felt he wasn't supposed to die… yet.

He would hide the papers with his writing well. Well at least his master hadn't found them yet… he wasn't exactly sure what he would do if his master would find them. If anything then he was sure it would involve a lot of leashes and chains.

Aah his leash… his master would take it off for the most, only when he left for a while then he would make sure he didn't go anywhere. But for Tristan it was just one more way to kill himself.

XXXXXX

It was the later part of the day, and Doflamingo had came into his quarters for a ether a hanky-panky or a Doflamingo let his pet sleep, softly stroking his back and smiling when he almost purred as a response.

Stretching like a cat Tristan would just moan out in his sleep. He probably had no idea that he did this. But what he did was just what Doflamingo needed; he was really cute when he was obedient. Even in his sleep.

He walked over to his desk and looked around. He knew that the kid had been writing something all day. When he had someone come in and give him something to eat, they would see him ether write or looking out the window.

Doflamingo wanted to find these papers.

So naturally he did.

There was an empty space behind his hardly used desk, which just sat there gathering dust. After about three minutes of thinking about it he decided that they must be there. Tristan had most likely thought that he was the lucky to find that place; hiding his precious papers.

After he dug them up it wasn't long before he drowned himself in the amusing agony that this boy had been thinking about…

What he wrote on the first page wasn't all that interesting, reading about the thought and ponders of how his slave's lives' were before they were slaves was not interesting at all. Though he would have the slight humor in his ranting that was surprising…

At the end of the first page there was a poem, well more like a song… Doflamingo rolled his eyes and threw the paper away.

Sitting in his comfy chair then he leaned back and combed through the papers, the second part was mostly what his time was after he was found… he had written about how Sengoku was a strange man, but knew what was right and wanted to protect… he had apparently stayed in marine HQ for a while, before they sent him to an island.

"_I do not know what happened to me. All I know too be true is what others tell me is true… _

_I remember the doctors telling me they removed a tumor in my brain and wrapped my wounds with bandages. They said my leg was broken and some of my ribs were cracked. But I was so confused that I didn't even know what they were saying at the time. _

_But that was okay… the doctors told me that it was luck that I was still alive, and it was all due to Sengoku's kindness. _

_I thought that strange at the time, he didn't really look like the type to me…"_

Doflamingo chuckled a bit when he read that, apparently then the kid had a good eye for assholes.

"_Those days were quiet, I know the doctors and nurses that came here were quite nice, they took very good care of me. But I knew that wasn't right that I was there. This wasn't the place for me._

_I knew that there was some times large groups of marines in the plaza, doing something that I don't really know what is, well the room I stayed in had a view of the plaza so I used to admire the strong men, I really liked their uniforms… well who docent like a person in uniform." _

He had put a little smiley face on the page next to that word. The blond could not help laughing at that, what a cute gesture.

"_As I got used to the life there, Sengoku sometimes came to talk to me. I liked that… it made me feel less lonely. As times passed then my leg healed and could walk around town, the people would often stare after me and gossip, a nurse had told me that the gossip about me had flew through town faster than a forest fire on a summer island… _

_But so much for that, I found that the people were nice and polite. So I liked it there…_

_When the cast was taken off my leg I would walk around town followed by someone to help me, they said it was the curtsey of Sengoku… perhaps he was as nice as they made him out to be… though I still had my doubts. _

_I wanted to explore the place. But as I did then I felt myself drawn to the graveyard…"_

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, '_how strange.' _

"_As I walked through the graveyard; a place where the husbands, wives, sons, daughters and friends were buried, all relatives to the islands inhabitants; I found the feeling of death over it… soothing…_

_Then the strangest thing happened, I felt like they talked to me. I sat down by a grave and heard the voice of a mother soothing her child. With a soft voice she told it to be quiet, the battle would soon be over…_

_Then at another grave I heard a man's voice, it was shouting out praises and giving a speech of glory. Then shouting: they are just pirates! Not one, not even a man who calls himself prate king will roam these seas like plagues! _

_I assumed that this pirate king was a bit more then he could handle after all._

_All over the place I heard them talk. Ask why they died, as if I was dead. I asked my guide if he heard any voices, he thought I was yanking his chain and trying to scare him._

_After retuning I thought about what could have triggered this surprising turn of events. _

_I have never before that doubted my sanity, I knew that much, but how could I know? I don't remember… _

_Somehow then this bothered me more than it should have, I know now that this darkness in my soul is building up and I was only at the beginning back then." _

The blond glanced over to the man sleeping on his bed. He was close to the edge now. Black hair fell down like a waterfall…

Doflamingo sighed slightly and continued reading.

"_I told Sengoku about this, he said he didn't believe any of it. He said I was just tired and in pain. I should sleep and rest. _

_It was surprising how angry I was, that he didn't believe me. I stormed to the graveyard and threw myself down pressing my ear against the ground to see if I heard them again. _

…_I heard nothing… _

_I was sure I had gone mad… _

_Then instead of the voices i felt them. Like hands softly running down my back. I realized that this was the mother's grave, and now she was comforting me… _

_People have told me that ghosts are bad and never do anything good. Most likely from bad experience with one of the Shichibukai I heard of… _

_How could something like this be bad?_

_A mother who had died protecting her child was now comforting me… and it felt so good. I never thought I would say this but at the time I was glad I could feel them. _

_I slept in the graveyard that night, I know now and knew back then that I was surrounded by shadows… shadows of the dead coming to inspect the new comer and wondering why he was not dead. _

_Coming back into town I found that a large group of marines was looking for me._

_To my surprise then Sengoku had sent out a search group when he found I wasn't found in my room. _

_When I was brought to him, he said and I quote: "I find this environment not to be suitable to you, so I will send you somewhere safer and quieter, where you can heal in peace." _

_That's what he said, for a second I was furious, but when I thought about it then this was okay, as long I got to say goodbye. _

_I remember my last moments on marineford. I ran, for the first time in months I ran, with all the freedom of a bird; I ran to the grave yard. I was fully aware that the marines were after me and wanting me to come with them. _

_I stopped over the mother's grave, got down on my knees, and whispered to her my goodbyes. _

…_And then I heard her answer…_

_I cannot bring it to words how much happiness I felt when she wished me a good life. And with that I went with them on a ship (my first time to sail on the ocean… well since I woke up.) we stopped on a island filled with such fun people and food, I don't remember having that much fun since ever,(I don't remember anything so that's no surprise) then after the party island we headed to a summer island, I did not care for the name of the place. I got a job and a house… and a cat. A lovely cat, I named him coal, because he was pitch black with gray eyes, I wonder who is taking care of him now… _

_I got a house, a tree house, of all things I lived in a tree house. It was perfect. _

_It's funny how it makes me sad to think about how happy I was back then, and I wonder if it could be the same if I escape. _

…_if I don't commit suicide first…"_

And with that the last page was finished. Doflamingo sighed and put them down. He felt as if he needed to read more about him. His little pet was more interesting then he would imagine.

A split second passed and Doflamingo reached back to the hiding place to see if he could find another paper to read

And what do you know, there was one page.

It was dated. About five days in the past.

"_Why? _

_Just the word itself is so harmful. _

_Why? _

_Could it have been that; this was not supposed to happen? _

_Why?_

_Why did this happen and why don't I feel anything…? _

_The word has the power to hurt you, haunt you…torture you… drive you to the edge of your sanity, with the slightest mention of it you have gone mad… _

_Why? _

_I am experiencing that now… the torture of the word… the only power in the world that is obsolete and cannot be changed. _

_Why am I here? _

_Why don't I know?_

_Why don't I remember? _

_Why don't I remember? _

_I would give anything to remember…" _

And that was the end of that.

Doflamingo glared at the paper, it seemed that he wrote this earlier then the other papers. The sudden interest in the boy rise up by a hundred percent. If this was only way to understand the boy, then this must continue… he decided to pretend he never found the papers, never knew anything about them.

He watched as the boy shifted in bed and turned to his other side. Then the blond saw how tangled his hair was and all over the place, it wasn't much like a black waterfall anymore more like a long black mess…

Then again slaves still needed to wash, didn't they? He walked over to him and sniffed his shoulder. The intoxicating sent of sweat and lingering smell of sex was the only thing he found.

"Time for a bath my boy…" he whispered close to his ear, blowing air onto his sensitive spot right under his ear.

"Mmmh… mh-master…s-stop…ah"

"Oh? Having a dream are we? Or a nightmare…?"

XXXXXXX

The evening came and everyone went to sleep. Except for those on watch. And of course for those closer to the captains room, pressing their ear up against the wall to be able to hear it when their captain would start… they didn't care for their captain of course, but the boy made the best noises when with the captain, and when the sea was calm every one heard it.

They just didn't get that with women…

Doflamingo laid besides his pet, still sleeping. He thought about waking him to fuck, but he felt it a shame to ruin how cute he looked right now… so it wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

Subconsciously then Tristan slid closer to his master. Half asleep then he snuggled up close to the larger mans back. Going as tight up to him as he possible could, breathing in the musky smell of sweat and the sweet lingering sent of his cologne from last night…

Slowly waking up when he felt the shivers going up and down his back.

"_Wake up Tristan…" _as a light whisper that bitch slapped you in the face; Tristan woke to the voice in his head.

'What?' he asked the voices in his head,

"_Don't you think you slept enough? You know you have to do it soon." _

'You really are persistent… but I won't do it' he said back to them, without actually speaking he talked to the voices in his head.

"_But you must! This is what you must do! You have to!" _ They started to get worked up, like they always did when Tristan didn't do as they said at once…

Ever since he was put into his cage then it was like the voices just came when they wanted. Every time he was this close to dyeing, then they came and forced him to stop and made him force himself to continue living…

"_Why do you resist? You know you must! You know yo have to! _

'No I don't!'

"_Yo know yo want to!" _

'I do not!'

"_You must! You must! You must do it! Do it!" _

'Stop it! Stop torturing me!'

"_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, DO IT!" _

With the last scream of voices in his mind Tristan couldn't stand it anymore, as fast as a cricket then he sat up from the bed. Holding his head between his legs he trembled as the voices started to fade away… screaming turning into whispers and fading away.

"Goddamn it" he hissed in a low voice.

"_Look! Look down! This is how much you want to!" _

And indeed then he was feeling it…

His erect member stood up from the sheet. Tristan sighed and bit his lip. Making sure that his master was fast asleep then he gently pulled his shoulder, so he was on his back.

Slowly then he leaned over his master, with shaking hands then he was over him. Staring into the face of the beast. Slowly leaning down he let his lips brush over the larger mans lips. He slipped his hand up and cupped his cheek, making its way to his master's ear. Although he wished with all his might that he would not wake up.

Tristan shivered the slightest, as he kissed away from his lips and slightly down… licking his neck. Equipped with zero experience he licked down his chin and up his neck, doing what every felt right. Finding his ear he started to suck on the lobe of his ear, he found there was a place for an earring there… that's strange he never saw him wear anything like that…

Nibbling slightly he felt something caress his thigh… he froze. While his blood ran cold in his veins then he shot away from him to the other side of the bed.

"i-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" he quickly said hoping there woulint be any bad thing happening…

Doflamingo sat up from his bed and rested up against the head board.

Smirking then he ran his hand up the trail that Tristan created with his tongue… "What were you doing boy?"

"n-nothing…" he shivered out. He had that look again, his master, that look that said 'I am gonna kill you and then fuck the body.' Knowing him like Tristan did, he was likely to do that…

Mowing closer to Tristan he chuckled darkly.

"This say's otherwise…" he said and ribbed the sheets away. Reviling his erect member…

"Ahh! No that's just—"

"Look mines' the same…" lips pressed up against Tristan's temple he took his pets hand made it grab around his large dick. Making it feel around for a time and then making him streak up and down…

Tristan bit his lip… he had to make this stop!

Suddenly he took his hand back and attacked his master. Using his own body weight he pushed him down on his back, getting on top himself.

"Please be quiet for once!" he hissed, for a moment then Doflamingo was baffled. But concidering the fact he could take over at anytime then he just smirked and lent back.

"You are a horrible man… look at what you did to me…" Tristan had a glare in his eyes that he had never seen before in his pets…

"You've driven me over the edge… master… I never thought I would give into them but you made me do it… you made me jump…" shivering hand he softly stroked a hand over his master's cheek…

"What are you talking about kid?" just slightly annoyed the Doflamingo grasped at his pets thigh,

"…I'm broken…master… that's what I'm talking about…" he sighed heavy and glared at him, "but that's okay, I'm already broken so now you don't have to handle me with any care ever, if you were even planning on doing that…"

The dark aura around the boy increased. And so did the blonds interest. "Why are so cruel?" the boys hand slid up his masters chest and started to circle around his nibble. Slowly but surely he reached up and cupped his cheek. Bending down to him he softly placed a kiss on his master's lips.

"Oi kid… who gave yo permission t—" Doflamingo was cut off by a thumb in his mouth. While the soft cold lips made their way down his chin and up to his ear. Sucking and slurping down there he rubbed his lower half up against the hard rod beneath him.

"What's wrong? Not in the mood? But it's still so hard…" the kid raised himself up and prompted his entrance at the tip of the weeping cock.

"What happening to yah kid?" Doflamingo grinned large. "You think I'm just gonna let you take control just like this?"

"I don't think you will…" he dropped himself down taking the hard rod inside him without any warning; he arched his back and screamed out. Doflamingo's hand grasped around his tight butt-cheek and lifted him up.

"Don't be like that boy; you are still sore from last time…"

"Like you care…" Tristan hissed.

"No, it's really not like I care…"

Agonizingly slow for Doflamingo, and then the boy lifted himself up; pulling almost entirely out then again thrusting in again. Without noticing then a tear escaped down Tristan's face. He was unprepared with no lube. Even in the midst of his training then Doflamingo did give him a little lube, most of the times. But every time he did then it was the other way around and he almost never looked at his face while doing it.

He felt amazing around his dick, but the other one was clearly not having as good time as he was himself. Tristan had an expression on him that Doflamingo wanted to monopolize. Somehow he wanted to see him like that every day.

"Oi…" he started after a while; barely managing to grunt out the words. "Do you want this to happen?" a stupid question but that same question burned on the blonds lips.

"Not—aah –at all master... hhaa… this is more involuntary pleasing of my— aah— master" he slurred out, wide open mouth let a line of drool down his chin and teary eyes let tears run down his cheeks.

"Damn it boy… we will have to give you some kind of reward for you my pet…"

"I don't think I will survive anymore of your rewards…" he moaned out…

"You are a good pet…" he started and slipped his hand under the boy's ass and lifted him up. Taking the control of his movements. Lifting him up and slamming him down again. Slapping sound echoing in the room. "You feel so good…" the blond moaned out as the heat enveloped him in.

And to a great delight, the boy moaned out too. Letting out long and lustful moans and gasps… teary eyes suddenly looked right into his masters eyes and got a mischievous glint in them. "You feel good too…"

The slipped out and Doflamingo started to go faster. Hearing the flesh slam together and the boy shout out loud: "harder!"

A thought came into his mind that he was faking it. It was always a possibility. Although such an honest body…

"Touch yourself boy…" the tyrant ordered and the boy obeyed. Stroking himself up and down. "You are so fucking sexy…" he grunted out and pounded the boy's sore ass mercilessly until he was at his limit.

"Shut up!" the boy answered and shut his eyes closed as his muscles went into spasm.

"M-master!" Tristan arched his and threw his head back… white shot all over the larger mans chest and even a little up to his face. As soon as the boy was limb and relaxed on top of him then Doflamingo lifted himself up and pressed the boy up against the wall, almost immediately then he slammed into him mercilessly until he filled up the boy to the brim…

Suddenly exhausted then the blond got back down on his back, keeping the boy close. He made him lay on his chest- in spite of the cum gluing the two of them together- Tristan lay completely still and breathed in air…

"I'm sorry… I made a mess…"

As a response Doflamingo pulled out his monstrous tongue and licked up the cum drops on his face. Tristan's head dropped down into his master's chest and breathed out.

'Now I did what I must… and you _will_ leave me alone…' he said in his mind to the voices that were hopefully nowhere around.

"_You did good Tristan… just what you were supposed to do" _they answered. Suddenly calm and not bothering him…

'Shut up'

His master didn't pull out for several minutes… not wanting to leave the hot wet cavern…

"Tristan… I think it's time you be more independent…"

"I'm so happy…" soundless

"That's your reward…"

"Bursting with happiness" emotionless

"We'll talk tomorrow…"

Doflamingo smiled. This had been a good day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuck me...

But I hope you liked it…


	6. requests and results

**Title: **requests and results.

**Summary**: few words to say…. Storm came, Tristan tries to plan an escape, aaaaaand then everything goes to hell—I mean bath… heh

**Warning**: if you are actually reading this shit (thank you thank you thank you!) then you pretty much know everything that is supposed to happen, then again Tristan docent own any clothes so there is a lot of nudity… yeah…

**Authors note:** I just want to thank you for actually putting up with this shit… and if you are feeling like it then put a revive up there if you are in a generous mood*wink wink*

'_No matter how many questions I ask, I will never have an answer.'_

Tristan sat in the wide open windowsill from his master's quarters. The water glistened no more; the moon was completely covered by the clouds. There was ill weather coming to this part of the grand line. But that was no surprise… not here.

'_Just like my mind will never be silenced.' _

He felt cold. The wind was cold, it felt nice… it let him know he actually felt something still. Sometimes droplets of rain would hit his toes. Heavy rain from the sky directly. It was so peculiar.

'_Might I never die?" _

"Boy…" his master called from his bed. "Get away from the damn window, its freezing in here."

"Sorry…" he said and stood up; closing the window he walked into a corner and sat down there.

"What the hell? You wanna be alone and freeze to death?"

"Heh… trust me you'd be doing me a favor" Tristan mumbled and smirked slightly. Doflamingo laughed. He was in a cheery mood today, nothing stopping him from permanently destroying Tristan's mind forever. He had blown off everything he had to do for today with the excuse that the weather was to bad for it. A valid excuse when on the grand line. But the storm had not arrived yet and it looked like it would only arrive in the night. Tristan felt, for the first time since he got here, exited.

"Why don't you come over here, ill warm you up." Doflamingo ripped him out of his daze of excitement; he looked forward to the storm for some reason.

"Thank you," he said soundlessly. Not moving an inch.

Doflamingo laughed. "You were so docile last night. Riding me all pretty, what on earth possessed you to something like that?" laughing he walked over to his pet and patted it on the head. Tristan found it amusing how ignorant he was, if he had known just what possessed him to do something like that he would most likely get rid of him. In the cruelest most sinister way possible…

"Madness…" Tristan whispered, he stretched up to meet with his master, "I would say that permission to speak to you has given my mental relief but I would be lying…" said Tristan, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You ought to know not to lie to your master…" Doflamingo was not realy sure if he understood what the boy just said, but paid it no mind and hooked a finger under the boys chin lifting him up to slide his tongue up and down the boys neck.

"Why do you think it's so fun to touch me like this…?" Tristan asked out of curiosity. Doflamingo smiled big.

"I just do." He said firmly. Deciding that this was the end of the conversation. Tristan sighed. Feeling the edge of his annoyance come to him, no he didn't really fear the captain that much now, he knew everything cruel and sinister that the captain had ever done to him and he would do it countless of times again; just for the sake of humoring himself, might as well get it over with sooner than later.

"You allowed me to speak to you and every one ells. But I have no one. You say that you will grant me the freedom I desire but still I have no freedom…" Tristan paused when the smile disappeared of his master's face. He knew he was pushing it. "I am not stupid master; you don't think that I might know how many times you have done this with someone before me. I cannot tell you how much I fear the way that you get rid of your pets, and for the record I cannot even begin to describe to you how long it has been to me since I have felt the feeling of wind in my hair.." he paused for a split second, making eye contact biting his lip. He just had to get this out. "If you really want me to stay together and do as you say then please, please—"

"Tristan." His master hushed him suddenly. His voice was calm, firm and demanding. He smiled darkly and took his hand. Confusion shined from Tristan's eyes when his master lifted him up of the ground and walked outside.

Buried in pink feathers he was carried out of the master chamber and up out of the ship

"What are you doing?" Tristan dared to ask. His heart was beating out of his chest, and it almost hurt. There were so many sinister things that he could do outside. And so the more things that Tristan could think of the more scared he got. Never should've opened his mouth. He should just have obeyed him quietly and there never would be a problem!

When his master was at the last door that led outside, Tristan could hear the heavy rain drops on the wood outside. He felt his skin crawling to feel the rain on him, he wanted so much to just go out and let the rain wash away his filth…

Somehow and for some reason then he felt his master press him harder up against his chest and put him under him into his coat, he opened the door and took his pet out… into the fresh air.

Rain drops fell heavy onto to the deck; he heard it on the sails and in the ocean, the sound of everything falling so soundly and giving a melody of freedom occasional sounding of whistling wind in the sails and ropes were even more so… like everything that he could want, was in the damp air and the soft wind that blew with the drops.

"Oh god…" Tristan moaned out, his eyes closed as if to let it sink in.

"Do you like it?" his master purred up against his ear.

"Yes…"

Doflamingo smirked and let the boy sink down so Tristan's feet touched the cold wet wood. Letting his pet shiver and writhe in his masters arms.

After this then Tristan's knees gave in and he crumbled to the ground, feeling the rain wash his sins away. It felt so good. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, drops dripping all over his face and mixing with the tears that fell down his face.

Behind him then Doflamingo was smiling like he always did, this was the moment for change. He knew that the boy was not strong, and was in no danger to cause trouble. But he was too weak to be of any use besides for the pleasure that Doflamingo got out of him already. Not that he didn't enjoy it. He would have the boy all to himself and he was going to make the boy be at it willingly, was his goal for a long time now… but first things first; he had to make him a bit stronger.

As Doflamingo stared at the boys back, only then did he see just how delicate it was. Not as much now since there were red marks from their last time in the sack. Almost a welt. He made a mental note to himself: no more whips.

Doflamingo motioned for a random sailor to come to him, he didn't care to know his name or nothing he said about the upcoming storm.

"Go fetch the doctor." He ordered harshly. Tristan didn't notice but the sailor scrambled away in fear.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not at all."

It stopped at that. Even though the boy was sitting naked on the cold wet deck shivering with Goosebumps. He was completely wet all over and his long hair seemed a bit frizzy…

When the doctor arrived then Doflamingo had him check him with any types of infection. Tristan hadn't had anyone touch him, the doctor wasn't soft handed or careful in anyway but Tristan didn't care, he didn't even move. Supposed that the touch was more delicate then his master had ever been.

Doflamingo felt a bit of a knot in his chest when the doctor dug a needle into the boys arm and he didn't even budge. Not even a little flinch. Nothing compared to the crop lashes he got every other time. The knot didn't unwind when the doctor told him that the boy had infections in some deeper cuts on his back and he had to be in a better place to check for any other diseases. That he should leave inside and be dry and warm. Then the doctor left inside with everyone ells. They were trying everything down before the storm.

"Why did you do that?" Tristan asked and looked up at his master. Eyes wide and wet like a puppy.

"I think it's time for your check up."

"Yes but why?" he insisted.

"Doesn't matter." And that was the end of the talk. Tristan got the long last shower of rain to soak him to the bone. Then he was picked up bride-style and carried back inside. When back inside the master chamber then they felt the harsh blow of a northern wind hit them right on, swinging the ship to side. Doflamingo cursed and dropped the boy on the floor. He stumbled to keep his feet before falling on his side.

"Stay in here!" Doflamingo ordered and stomped back outside. Tristan could hear him shout out orders and sailors sunning about. Only then did he realize that he was freezing. He didn't care for the commotion up top, he didn't have saltwater in his veins and the sailors legs and all the other shit he heard the other sailors talked about all their livelong day of bragging.

Although he was freezing then he didn't want to move, somehow then the bravery of actually talking had run out and he didn't want to move anymore. "This was stupid…"

He moved over to the window. Looking out to the ocean that was getting wild. Smiling slightly and sitting down in front of it he felt the happiness of change wash over him. It was so soothing the wind howling up above him. Along with the screams of the pirates sailing out of the storm.

Tristan was trembling so hard that he was up to the point that he could cut of a finger and he woulint feel a thing. He felt the need for warmth of someone ells' body over him. this was so bad, but after being pressed up against his master In the rain that it was just so fucking cozy… no question asked and no emotional attachment… that's the way that his master did it. And it was also the reason why it was bad; he would not have his master's taste rub off on him. That would be utterly horrible…

Eventually then the cold became unbearable. And instead of lying down and dyeing slowly on the ground then he got up and stumbled to the bed.

Suddenly the wind kicked the ship and nearly sent Tristan flying into the wall. But stopping and sliding on the wood. Ignoring his master's bad taste in furniture was becoming hard considering that they were all coming after him now… he ran for the bed but his master's desk came after him and almost knocked him over. He was having the hardest time holding balance in the wind. He found that his master had very good timing, going out when the weather was only on that calm.

Eventually he was safe and sound in Doflamingo's bed. He was wrapped in his masters bedding as he often was except this time he wasn't trapped below his masters massif size and length… quickly then Tristan dove under the covers. Snuggling close to the sweat coated sheets. The day before had been very tiring, the smell of sex lingered on them. That was… well he couldn't say anything about it

On some level then he found himself sighing; hoping to feel some warmth from his master. He didn't really notice it until he was halfway into sleep when a wave knocked him out of the bed. He hit the hard wood and immediately felt freezing. He hurried back up under the covers. Snuggling down on the sheets above the fast rocking ocean.

It was more peaceful then he thought. Occasionally then he would glance out the window and be fascinated about the ocean going wild. The waves crashing on each other as if they were fighting in complete and utter madness, it was truly beautiful to his eyes.

There was no light in the room anymore, it had all gone out and left him alone in the dark. It was okay, since he could just hide from his monsters under the bed covers. Like a child would do to escape from the dark.

He didn't know how long he just hid there under the covers before someone patted him roughly on the shoulder. He didn't even know if he was asleep or not for it was so incredibly unreal.

He assumed it was defiantly his master coming to get him. There was a small crash as a tacky lamp fell over and a curse word flew up. Now then a hand was placed on his back and another one under him. He was lifted up bride stile and held close to someone. As much as he loved to think it, there was a very slim chance that this was his master, he could not hold carefully and there was no way that Tristan himself could feel this way in his arms.

There was a slight chance he dozed off for a short moment because he was brought back to conciseness with his master's voice in his ear. "Tristan wake up"

"Mmmh?" he answered, suddenly all too comfortable to even look up. He would want to savor this moment.

"I'll be leaving you for a while, make sure to be ready for when I come back."

"Okay…" he murmured up against his master's neck. Savoring the smell of his musky cologne. Oh god this smell was somehow so intoxicating…

Then it was all dark dreamless sleep, but the smell remained…

When he awoke it didn't feel like he had slept one little bit, he lay in bed with his eyes closed. The rocking of the waives had stopped and everything was calm, he could feel clean warmth under him and the bed sheets were softer than usual. Slowly he opened his eyes.

A nightstand with a tasteful vase of flowers sat there, along with a pen a paper with something written on it. This wasn't where he had fallen asleep was it? He glanced farther and found that he was in a room. A large room with screaming colors of green and light blue. It was all very tasteful and nice to him, compared to the mess that was Doflamingo's master chamber and sex fantasy room put together. Further away there was an old looking closet and three doors; one of which had to be the way out. He sat up and stretched, almost leaping out of bed in joy when he saw the window.

There was a large open window of opportunity over the bed which was open to about a third.

And that was the only way to go.

"Master?" he called out, he remembered somewhere that his master had left and would comeback, so he had to be gone by that time. Better be careful that he was not anywhere near him for this to happen.

"Haha… you are such a naughty little thing." There was an answer and his master opened the door, Tristan could feel the despair run back threw his veins as he spotted his master. Everything was ruined once again. The door he came threw was the exit, Tristan could see the corridor and stair case behind him.

"Wh-what?

"You slept for all this time little one, you should've woken up and gotten ready for me like I told you to."

"H-how could I possibly have known that, I was partly asleep!" Tristan tried to defend himself and but to no accord. He was grabbed by the wrist and pressed down on his back again.

Lips pressed against his ear, hot breath making Tristan shudder with dread. "You didn't do as I said Tristan."

"Aah! I'm sorry!" he shouted out and tensed up. He instantly forgot all suspicions of him being kind… all thoughts of him being good just washed away like the water from the storm.

"No… that's not good enough, since you didn't do this my yourself then I am forced to help you" he said darkly and pulled the covers away from him. Exposing the boy's naked body to his hungry eyes.

"We haven't done anything fun since a day ago. I'm starting to miss you Tristan."

Typical. Tristan said to himself. Frowning as his master fondled around for a little while. Stiffening up when his master closed into his violated private area, something kicked in his mind as his master licked down his neck. Shuddering in disgust.

"Time for a bath." Doflamingo took a long last deep inhale of the boy's neck. This smell was especially good, for a little while more.

Suddenly then Tristan was picked up and before he knew it then he was dumped into a large tub of water. His head was spinning like a top.

"w-what…?"

"I like my toys clean Tristan…" his master chuckled loud above him.

Tristan was somewhat less then amused, the room was thick with steam, and it was almost like a sauna. And just like in his own horrid nightmares then his master undressed as well…

Slowly his master undressed in front of him… Tristan shuddering in dread just by the very thought of what was coming up… nothing he could do to stop it…

"What are you staring at boy."

"Nothing" he answered quickly and looked away. His felt his face become hot, but blamed it entirely on the steam. Doflamingo smiled a bit mischievously and got into the tub. Water splashed over the floor and the tub was practically overcrowded. His master had removed those god-awful glasses and now he was staring at him threw the aquamarine eyes. Burning into the boy's soul.

"Why do you look so miserable? Shouldn't you be used to being naked with me by now?" he asked and leaned back, looking comfortable.

"…I don't think I will ever be used to that…" Tristan said and looked away. The blond let that little remark pass for he had so many better things planned for the little slave. He watched as the boy pulled his legs up close to his chest and sulked for a while.

"Quit your pouting my boy and come over here" he ordered strictly and motioned with his finger for Tristan to come closer. For a moment he thought he preferred the boy to be afraid and crying then sulking and pouting. This did piss the blond off just a little bit.

"You know I like you my boy…" he said simply. Tristan didn't look at him; he just nodded and stared emptily down in the water. Slowly Doflamingo ran his hand up the boy's abdomen and caressed his navel. The boy shut his eyes and bit his lip. He would rather bite his tongue in half then to admit that this sent a wave of heat down his entire body.

"I've trained you up to the point that I don't even need the drug to get you exited…" he let his hand travel up a little more and he circled the pink sweet on the boy's chest. He watched as he proved what he said was true when the boy arched his back moving his chest closer the fingers teasing them

"You've been a good pet…" he whispered against his neck. For some reason, although the precise reason Doflamingo wanted, that sent him shuddering again; only this time it was almost kind of good. "I want to keep you for a while longer and because of that…" he inched a little lower on his chest and nibbled at his collarbone "this is going to get a lot better." Doflamingo's lips locked around the boys nibble.

Doflamingo was known widely for being a cruel and taking great pleasure in every mutilation he committed. Laughing their screams and sorrow. But sometimes when he had a special occasion, he liked to give pleasure. Damn was he good at it. Ether he was really good at it or his lovers just liked to agree with him a lot at night when his room was rocking like the ship during a storm.

Tristan clenched his lips together to keep in the moan. "Tch—d-damn it…" he groaned out and dared to reach up, to run his hands threw his masters hair.

"Oh does it feel good?" his master mumbled up against the boys nibble. He circled his tongue around it and sucked softly. He had gotten to know the boy's body (forcefully but none the less) he knew what he needed to do to make the boy squirm around and beg for more. He had spent enough time with him in the bedroom to know, know everything.

This is what he did, usually. If he needed to kidnap anyone then this was the only way to do it. He would drive them to point where he alone would be able to touch them he would be the only one to touch them, until that is he had gotten enough of them.

Slowly then he sucked the now perky sore nibble. Occasionally he would whisper a word or moan against the skin trying to make the boy shout out and cry with pleasure.

"Come on; let me know that it feels good." His other hand touched and caressed his other one to the point that it was nice and perky like the one in his mouth. He glanced up and saw that Tristan was covering his face with his hand biting on to his fist, face flushed and sweating; he knew this treatment was working fine.

"Tristan" he breathed out against the boy's skin. It seemed to press the last button.

"Aaahhhn!" Tristan cried out, gripping on to his master's hair like his life depended on it.

His master traveled up again and licked away all the wetness from his neck. Sucking on his ear while his pet squirmed and wriggled in his arms. He let out occasional shouts and pleas for his master for no more.

"P-please… s-stop thi—" he was silenced by his master's mouth. His eyes shot open and he moaned into the kiss. It was so hot in the room he barely had enough oxygen to stay awake, with his master stealing his breath like this then he woulint live much longer.

This was getting intense. His masters tongue traveled around in his hot caverns, tasting as much of Tristan as he could. The boy closed his eyes and tried to think of something ells, tried to focus his thoughts on something ells then his master touching him. It was a failed mission. His voice woulint be contained.

"S-stop!" he mumbled against his masters lips.

"Why? Afraid you might like it?"

"Yes!" he shouted and pushed away hard. Water flowed over the edge as he slipped to get away. "You think I will just suddenly start to like this?!" He suddenly dared to scream out at his master. Jolting up and regretting every second of existence when he dropped the word.

But Doflamingo only laughed. Grinning like an animal he softly stroked over the boys thighs. "What would you like me to do?"

There was a long silence after that. They stared into each other's eyes as Tristan thought about what he should say after that, he felt that those eyes were killing him.

"You will answer boy, we can stay here forever until you answer." He said coolly and lay back in the tub.

"…I want… you to… kill me…" he said slowly.

For some reason Doflamingo's poker face dropped for a minute and he just stared at the boy who looked at him with such honesty and desire… to die. He felt his own desire to monopolize that said boy as much as he could… and never let him go.

Still when that moment passed faster than the blond expected, and a hand was placed on his neck, gripping it rightly. The boys eyes closed and Doflamingo's heart rate got greater than ever before with excitement. Gripping the boy's neck tightly then he watched as the boys lips parted to grip desperately on air, he waited for him to give in and tell him to stop. But his hand tightened more around Tristan's neck.

Doflamingo suddenly remembered those papers that Tristan had written; they were what he needed to understand the boy.

Tristan gasped and gasped, gripping loosely on air as he tried, purposely trying to pass out of loss of air. And for that slowly Doflamingo was getting turned on.

An evil thoughts shot threw his mind…

Suddenly then he lifted the boy out of the tub, in the air like he was braking the boys neck. He whimpered and started to struggle.

"What? Are you backing out of this?" the boy hesitated and stopped his struggling. "You wanted this boy… now take it as it is!" the blond hissed and smirked at the guilty face Tristan had; he immediately stopped his struggling and let this happen.

With this then his other hand reached up and gripped the boy's thigh, slowly going up. This time the boy started struggling again and Doflamingo grinned.

Though suddenly, just as Tristan thought this would be his last breath of air, he was dropped back down. The water in the tub had decreased by more than a half so he slammed harshly on the warm floor of the bathtub.

Gasping onto air then Tristan glared up to his master. "Why did you stop!?" he snarled.

"Were getting carried away."

"What? You mean you didn't just mean to go on and rape me some more in the tub!?" the boy shouted, finally feeling the fury and ager that he had been containing for a long time.

"Careful of what you say my boy." Doflamingo said warningly, grabbing the boy's hair roughly. "I have no intention of killing you."

"Gaaah! Let go! Just get this over with so I can have some peace!" suddenly then the boy was screaming in fury. Not realizing what he was doing.

"What is wrong with you?" Doflamingo asked lifting the boy up to him by his hair. "How come you behave like this now?" the blond was becoming interested, this was going the good way.

"Why do you think?" Tristan hissed out between his teeth. Suddenly then the furious teen glared ice and fire to his master. And Doflamingo loved it. "You are the most horrible disgusting psychopathic maniac in the world!"

"Oh really?" Doflamingo said grinning in victory. He pressed the boy close to his body and grabbed suddenly grabbed his butt.

"Yes! Because _this_ is all you think about!" Tristan yelled and pushed his knee ruthlessly up to his master's half hard member. With a small growl then Tristan was thrown out of the tub hitting the floor of the bathroom hard. He had not hurt his master; he knew he could take a small blow to the balls.

"Apparently you haven't learned enough!"Doflamingo said, grin never leaving his face. This was his victory, Tristan had snapped and now he had the right to be punished.

He was picked up and the small frame was pressed up against the damp wall of the bathroom. Again he looked into the eyes of his master, his masters harsh eyes stared at him with something that reminded him of cruelty and spite, but he didn't know what he was up against in this situation, Tristan shivered, he was frightened, and had a good reason to too.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice."

"You always have a choice." Tristan mumbled quietly. Closing his eyes and waiting to feel whatever punishment his master had in store for him.

"Then I have one for you..." He said and softly pressed his lips up against Tristan's temple, slowly going lower to reach his ear "… you will submit yourself to me and be mine…willingly," he paused for a second to lick the boys ear. "Or I will give you to my subordinates."

Tristan's eyes went wide. "y-you actually w—"

"Oh you know I would, I hear them talking about you, they hear your voice at night when we have our fun, I'm sure a lot of them would like you try you on,"

"b-but you can't!" that's not the way he wanted to die. And there wasn't even a certainty that he would even die,

"That would be a shame… to leave you to such ruthless slave traders, I'm sure you've seen them come with some of our 'merchandise'… " Doflamingo mumbled and smirked against his ear, "now make a choice, be with me, or leave me."

Even though the hot steam from the bath fogged up the entire bathroom then Doflamingo could see his pet clearly, he felt him so close. So close he could feel the boy's heart beat, he would not deny that it was a wonderful feeling.

"I can see you need time to think about it." Doflamingo said smirking and dropped Tristan on the ground. With a thump and a slip Tristan bolted up again and tried to think of something to say.

He woulint do that! …Would he?

"And in the meantime then I have some friends waiting to meet you just so you know," Doflamingo smiled big at the terrified face Tristan wore this time. His master turned around and headed for the door. "Remember, no answer is an answer too."

Although he didn't say anything then slowly and surely the boy walked to his master, shivering like a scarecrow.

He felt cold as he talked, mouth making the words as he himself felt disgusting. "Please… don't master, don't…" hesitantly then he reached for his masters arm, thankfully his back was turned at him so he didn't have to look into his eyes, "…don't give me to anyone ells. Only you… no one ells can touch me but you."

Doflamingo felt a strike of lightning in his chest, the feeling on success is what he thought it was.

"Good boy." His master purred and turned to face his pet. "Now, are you good pet…?"

Tristan swallows all his disgust and whatever were left of his pride. "Yes…" he whispered.

"I think I want you to prove it."

Tristan glared just a bit… but only just for a second, his eyes were fastened to the ground. Chewing on his lip.

After a short moment then water was running back into the bath, Doflamingo was sitting cross-legged on the wet marble floor with Tristan sitting in his lap. Doflamingo squirted soap into the boy's hair and rubbed.

"You never wanted to cut your hair? Isn't it just a bother?"

"No. I like it this way." He said and closed his eyes when soap lathers ran down his face. His heart beat so hard in his chest. He had to get away; there had been a perfect chance when he had woken up. But honestly why did he had to open his mouth…

Slowly then his master washed him all over, he didn't move-didn't object-did everything he was told to do while his master washed his body.

"I love how slippery you get." His master murmured against his ear and slipped his hand down to his ass.

'_Yes that's right… finish the job you started.'_ Tristan thought bitterly and frowned, he could almost read his master's actions…

Hands slipped in-between the boy's cheeks with soap "you are so cute." He purred against him again.

"I know…" he said and stretched up and brushed his lips against Doflamingo's own while leaning onto his master, chest to chest. "Please oh please, I'm begging you be gentle."

"Earn it."

"Prove it, earn it, witch one would you want me to do?"

"Now now, we have plenty of time…" Doflamingo said smiling and pointed to the shower head, Tristan reached for it and turned on the water. While Doflamingo washed the boy's body, while he in return put soap on his master's body. "… Still I believe that your mouth will be doing a lot of the work."

"So I see…" said Tristan as he watched his masters erection grow. "Want me to take care of that?"

"Are you volunteering?"

"No"

"Just do it."

While the blond watched the boys head bob up and down he tried to puzzle together just what the hell had possessed the boy this time. It was like he was a split personality, and a different Tristan came every few hours.

Little did he know about the trouble that the boy had containing his mind.

"that's it my pet… work your magic…" the boys tongue traveled up and down, wide open mouth kisses all over the large dick, "hey speaking of which, you haven't gotten any of this attention, have you?" The boy only moaned in response and took him back into his mouth. "Someday, I'll show you what true pleasure is"

"I doubt that you can"

"I'm sure that I can." He said with full confidence. With that Tristan moaned purposely with him deep in his throat. Bringing the blond almost to the edge.

"Does it taste good?"

Tristan knew this was a test, that you better answer correctly,

"yes…" he said softly and sucked hard. Taking him into his throat. Bringing his master to the edge

White spilled down his throat and on the roof of his mouth, sucking up all of his master's seed.

"Now didn't that taste good?"

Tristan opened his mouth to show what was left of the thick creamy wad inside his mouth. Then he closed his mouth and swallowed it down. Licking his lips in the process…

"You taste like shit."


	7. An Upgrade

**Title: **an upgrade

**Summary: **this one is simple and not very long. Tristan receives a gift from his master and gets a gift. Then is taken to lunch.

**Warning: **same old same old. Sex… noncon… slavery, all that stuff. Don't like don't read.

**Authors note: **damn it if you made it this far into my crappy story then I salute you my friend. And I will always love you for reading it. Damn… well okay then… this might be a little strange… well F it.

Tristan sat up in the bed... he had been banned to leave the room and to be honest he was quite afraid... slowly he was trying to build up his courage to do something. Although he feared what would come of him if he was caught... he was so afraid, but at the sometime then he was working up his courage...

Doflamingo had left the room to go get something. He wasn't listening at the time. He was only that close to passing out when he spoke. His master had been nice enough to help him dry of and put him to bed. That had been an interesting bath to take, but clearly then that had been off beat. Doflamingo had made it perfectly clear that he would not get rid of him anytime soon. Perhaps that would be better than just dying at the spot, it's not realy an honorable way to go being strangled to death during sex…

He didn't find anything wrong by having an honorable death. So perhaps dying at the hand of his master wasn't the best way to go.

"…I will not die a slave…" he mumbled to himself.

'_You won't, that is not your destiny'_ and there they were, the only thing missing, the dump voices in his head.

"Oh good you again, don't you have better things to do then torment me?" He said aloud. No one was there to hear him. Why not go all the way and just talk to them like they were real.

'_We are here for you, you need us. We are sent to protect you' _they said, there wasn't just one voice it sounded like multiple voices whispering into his head all at once. Voices he felt like he knew, since a while ago.

"What do I need you for? You are just a fiction from my imagination. You don't exist, and you are a proof that I've gone mad"

'_If that's what you know, then you clearly need more time to heal.' _They said calmly he felt like they were there, in the room with him. While he sat on the bed then they were there, the owners of the voices… a small cold chill went down his spine.

"How can you possibly heal in a place like this?"

'_You need to think about that dearest.' _they said. After a short pause then they continued. _'He does not wish to lose you; we can see that much in him. He does care for something, when you find that then your escape will be easy.'_

"No you make it sound easy,"

'_Just look at what you have from him.'_

"Yes I have scars and bruises, a life ready to end."

'_No! That kind of thinking will bring your downfall, take what he is about to do; before you make an ignorant decision.' _The voices sounded like he was trying hard to stay calm.

"What, can you now see the future." He asked as to mock them. He did not want to listen to them, but there was no one ells to help him. Even if it was his imaginary friends…

'_Just do it!' _ A small shout Tristan glanced over to the carefully piled up clothes that Doflamingo had left besides him. A white blouse and black pants.

'_Take whatever he offers you.' _ The voices said with a final breath of sanity then they left. He blinked and looked around; foot steppes were coming from the door.

"Master's back." He said bluntly…

And threw the door burst the devil himself.

"Aah, you still naked? Haha! Are you asking for it again?" he said, laughing a bit.

"Why would you want me to wear clothes all of the sudden? If your just gonna take them off any way?"

"You just worry about doing what you're told to do…" he walked to the foot of the bed and leaned down to him. "I have a present for you" he motioned with his finger for Tristan to come closer. He did, and then when he was barely ten inches away from him Doflamingo lifted his finger again and pointed it to his lips… a kiss.

And Tristan did as he was told, softly brushing his lips against his masters. It seemed to satisfy Doflamingo; for he smiled and slipped away from him.

"Now. Come sit with me." Doflamingo flopped down on the bed and patted his lap. Tristan tried as hard as he could not to scowl or shudder. He just slid over to him and sat down on his lap, wrapping his hands around his neck to keep balance. "I really do have a gift for you." He murmured against the boy's skin. Tristan closed his eyes and clenched his lips together. If the larger man meant for this be a joke it was a hell of a bad one.

Tristan tensed up and shuddered a bit. He felt his master kiss his ear and take the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it lovingly. "Open it"

He blinked, he held in his arms a box he did not know had been put there. Well what the hell, it was an actual present. Tristan's hands shook a bit when he tried, and after a few awkward seconds then he manidged to get it open. He gawked at the contents.

"What do you say?"

A devil fruit, dark colored and swirly looking... it looked like a dark blue orange. Tristan couldn't find the words, he had to say something. For some reason he was glad, a slight tingle of happiness lingered instead of the dread of hate.

"I don't know what to say…" he said honestly.

"Well I actually bought this one for you. I hope its money well spent." He said casually and smiled. He opened his mouth to talk again but couldn't make any words; Tristan pressed up against him and kissed him softly. The boy moaned out into the kiss and slipped his hands on his master's face holding him gently. At the moment it felt like the right thing to do, even though it felt better than having been forced into the kiss, it was still awful…

"Tch… what was that about?" Doflamingo manidged to slip out. He would never admit that this made his heart race with excitement.

"I…I just…" Tristan's head was spinning, why did he do that? Why did he dare? How could he? He didn't have the stomach for this!

"Haha! Never mind. Just eat it." the blond held the fruit up in front of him. Then a knife. Tristan stared at the blade, it looked so good. Shiny and clear, he wondered what it would look like against his skin… perhaps shedding blood.

The fruit needed to be peeled so Doflamingo held the boys hands as he peeled the fruit. Juice slipped from the meat of the fruit and ran down his hands, landing on his knees and running down his legs. Tristan hesitated just a bit before he would bring the fruit to his lips. He didn't think it was a good idea. What was this fruit, what type and why did want to give this to him.

He remembered what the voices said, and shook his head. Might as well. Since he didn't really have a choice.

With a slight gasp he sunk his teeth into the juicy fruit. Feeling the fluids flow into his mouth he shivered, it was cold.

During this time then Doflamingo just stared at the boys lips which engulfed the fruit greedily. At moments then he was so incredibly beautiful…

Eventually then Tristan finished the fruit and scowled in repulsion "it's disgusting!" he said and covered his mouth. Doflamingo contained his laughter, not to embarrass him too much...

"Of course it is, did you expect changes to be pleasant?"

"Sometimes they are… change can be sweet, and pleasant…" he said and rolled his eyes. "I supposed you know nothing of the sort."

"Hahaha! You have no idea what I can do, my sweet"

He pulled the boy around and made him sit on the bed. This time he kneeled between his legs, removing his standard issue glasses and staring greedily at the boy's manhood.

"w-what are you doing!?" Tristan said, feeling just a little bit of panic. What the hell did he have in mind, that sick bastard?

"Now I cannot guarantee that this will be pleasant for you, the 'transformation' can be painful"

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No but it can be quite troublesome… for you" Doflamingo lifted him up and placed his legs on his shoulder. He was right, he felt quite strange. Slowly forming on his back; was a pain unlike any other. His master this time placed himself in-between the boy's legs and started feeling around.

"w-what are you doing?!" Tristan asked, he was starting to feel just a bit alarmed. His master massaged under his that sensitive spot under his balls. Sucking on him gently, bringing out the most pleasure he could possibly make.

Suddenly for whatever reason Tristan felt the piercing pain in his back as something breached his skin. He had no idea what would happen when he used the new power for the first time. So it was starting…

"Aaaah!" he moaned out he couldn't do anything ells, with his master pleasuring him.

It was over soon enough though; Tristan felt the relief on his behalf and sighed. He had forgotten about the friction his master was working on his member. "Please… stop…" and surprisingly then he was let go. His master's lips let him free that instant. Half hard Tristan felt woozy. Trying to realize what had just happened, he felt something heavy hanging on his back.

"w-what the?" he shivered out softly and looked at his master. He was grinning his signature grin of malice. He removed his hands off his master's shoulders and looked at what had happened.

The back of his hands were covered in black and black claws were instead of his fingernails. There was blood on them. "What happened?" his master didn't answer, he only smiled. Tristan glanced over his shoulder, scared of what he was going to find.

Black feathers flew everywhere, and his legs had transformed from the knee and down into raven feet. Claws piercing his masters back. A raven. On his back then; black as the night raven wings grew. As Tristan stared in horror at that abomination, mesmerized at the beauty but scared to death, knowing that this was his body. This was the affect of the fruit he had eaten and was now a part of him. The wings were large and reached all over the bed. Even over the edge on the other side.

"Wh—"

"What do you think?" his master's husky voice was right besides his ear, hot moist breath caused Tristan's feathers to ruffle on shock for the first time. "Beautiful pet." Doflamingo purred into his ear before licking the dip behind it. And for a second, just a second, there was a slight feeling of ease when his master wrapped his hands around his waist.

Tristan felt warmth coil in the base of his stomach, warm anger and hate were stirring and boiling up.

"_See what I've become?!" _ he thought. The thought was meant for the voices that were nowhere to be found now._ "Are you pleased with this disgusting display!?" _ His head was pounding. Questions were burning on his tongue was his master pulled him up and made him stand.

"…why did it hurt?" he asked in a shaky voice, eyes full of tears.

Doflamingo noticed this. The boy's stiff body was hard to look at. It looked like he was ready to explode with emotion but wasn't allowing himself to.

How cute. He was finally learning his place.

He hated it.

Doflamingo grasped the boy and lifted him up in the air. He was lighter, like a bird. His bones had turned hollow and thinner when the wings had tore the skin on his back.

"The wings forced their way out, it seems that since you weren't supposed to have wings in the first place they had to tear away threw the skin…" a hand circled the red nearly bleeding skin around the wings. "Were gonna have to make time for this to heal up. Which means that you aren't gonna get to use them for a while."

"But I…" the boy paused, Doflamingo was curious as to what he was about to say, he watched the lips as they moved. "…I want to fly…" soft voice.

"You're gonna have to wait anyway." He said in a firm voice.

Tristan was resting in his arms now. And breathing eased. Tears stopped and all was well…for the most. The blond could not stop staring at his new pet, such a fine treat, and he had made it himself. An exotic peace of ass like this one, he could sell him for pretty penny. He visualized for a second all the zeros in that check. Greed coiling in his belly at the thought of this fabulous idea, only to find it suddenly blown away in a moment of breathless delight. Tristan snuck his head into his master's neck and nibbled softly on the flesh there. He rayed his eyebrow and smirked.

Suddenly Tristan found the cool face of the wall against his burning flesh. One leg on each side of his master's body. Tearing him out of the calm daze of sleep. They just stared into each other's eyes. The new claws that had replaced his finger nails were making their way into the back of the neck. Doflamingo felt the boy breath, soft breaths and shaky ones. He wanted to ease this boys suffering just for a little while.

"Tristan…" he started but couldn't get any further. His new claws were softly scratching at the back of his head and it felt amazing. While inching his way closer to his pet he let him scratch and feel around. "…fuck that feels good." He moaned out.

Eyeing the slight tuck on Tristan's lips; making their way into a smile, Doflamingo went for the dive. Capturing the boy's lips in a delicious attempt. He felt the boy's bird feet clawing him from his thighs up to his lower back, it felt so fucking good.

They did make out for a while, tongues dancing together. Hands groping around. Doflamingo made sure not to press to hard on him to not hurt him too much. Still not knowing why he didn't want to hurt him, he hadn't any problem with that in the past.

When they separated to breathe at last, Tristan smiled up at him. A cold and emotionless smile and, in all due respect, full of shit.

"You taste so good" said Doflamingo and smiled at the blush that sneaked across the boys face. Doflamingo dropped the smaller man down on the floor and wiped his lips of saliva with his thumb "Now get dressed, at least the lower half." He ordered "We are going out"

It took Tristan quite a while to get his pants on. Tearing them slightly and ripping them. They were woefully tight and wound up. But still they were there just like his skin, like they were painted on. For the first time in a long while then he wore clothing. Warm and dry clothes felt good on him again. Before he got out then Doflamingo clipped the leash on him. Fully scarring him into becoming a lesser part of humanity. Not even that.

Without a word then Doflamingo opened the door and mentioned for him to follow. The larger man watched the boy swallow and walk outside with him. He watched the wings bounce and move uncontrollably as he tried to tuck them in or spread them apart.

At last then he manidged to hold them close to him back and rest them there.

The way for him to walk was simple; always a step or two after his master and never look into any one's eyes. Knowing he was a slave then it was in bad taste to embarrass his master by pretending to be a part of humanity. With the wings then he looked just like a pet, and such a cute one at that. Doflamingo smiled, tugging on the leash softly.

Apparently then Doflamingo decided that Tristan was supposed to accompany him to lunch meeting with some high ranking officers and their lady friends. Just casually showing off his pet and boy toy.

When inside the restaurant Doflamingo put his hand on Tristan's shoulder.

'_Look down...'_ Tristan said to himself. '_Just look down and look humble.' _

"Aah captain, welcome!" a bubbly woman's voice came to welcome him with a smile. "Were so glad you could join us."

"Yes it is." He said and smiled. They started talking about something's that he didn't understand. They talked and laughed and didn't pay attention to him. Tristan didn't really know what to do there. He just stood there awkwardly and shifting from left to right. Staring at the ground. It ended with him sitting down besides his master's chair. Pulling his legs up to his chest he stared at the black bird feet. Such a shiny rough texture to them and the claws were so new shiny. So very shiny…

He never looked up, even when Doflamingo reached down and patted him on the head lovingly. He saw that the couples did some say something about slaves. Human pets they called them, besides the woman on the left, an older looking lady with brown curls and a large chest, she was holding a dog leash that connected to one dog and one child…

A child, dressed in only a tattered shirt that reached down below his thighs. It was curled up much like he was now. Legs pressed up against his chest and head buried in his hands. It wasn't much older than seven. He could tell whether it was a girl or a boy, it had long hair and was badly beaten.

Just looking at that child made his heart ache. It was sure to be in so much worse condition then he was. This child was sitting with a dog on the floor being tossed bits of food that its masters thought reasonable, it didn't move to get it, and so the dog was the one who got it.

"What do we have here?" The bubbly woman's voice was right above him. He didn't look up to see the one addressing him. Until a bony hand grasped his chin and pulled on it. Forcing his head in her direction, still he didn't look her in the eyes her long fingernails dug into his skin and made him openly flinch. "Wow, he is a very pretty one. And with such delicate features. Although we could do without that look" she said and threw his head back. It bounced on the corner on the chair so it hurt.

"What is its name?" the man who was her husband asked.

"His name is Tristan."

"Oh? Such an unusual name for his kind."

'_His kind?' _ Tristan repeated in his mind.

"Why I think it's beautiful" the woman said. "It must make him feel special."

'_Why can't they ask me?' _ He asked himself again.

"I must say I like what you have done with him, the wings make him look very animalistic." She said again "a devils child I see, oh we gave ours one too. It such a healthy thing for them to have, keeps them strong, right!" she said happily, mentioning to the devil fruits, apparently then it was in fashion to give devil fruits to slaves… Doflamingo agreed and looked back to the meal at hand. The husband also sat back down but the woman stayed and stared at him. Looking mildly interested.

'_Stop staring'_

"Look at me" she ordered and licked her lips. "Stupid slave, you will do as I say. You have no right to disobey"

"I don't have to obey anyone but my master." He crowed out. Then he was sharply struck with the woman's long finger nails.

"Stupid slave." She said and laughed.

The last straw was burned to ashes. He looked up.

It clearly scared her.

A loud screech was heard and the woman jumped up, kicked the slave in the chin and running to her husband. Doflamingo glared at Tristan and Tristan looked back up at him. Doflamingo got chills up and down his back. "Damn" he muttered. The boy's eyes were black all the way to the edges.

After this then she was sitting in her seat, gotten over the 'scare' it was clear and bright as day that master was no not happy with what just happened.

Tristan slipped under the table. Tucking his wings in close to his body he made sure not to disturb anyone in their talking by bumping into any pointy toes. His aim was the kid. The lump in his throat just increased when coming closer to him, to cry for a complete stranger.

"Child…" he whispered voice extremely low. "Can I see you?"

The child didn't move. Like it didn't even notice him or didn't want to.

"I might not know your pain, but I beg of you to look up at me." Tristan said. But the child still didn't move. "You have to know that they don't deserve to handle someone's life like this."

With that the dog barked and Tristan jumped back. The dark haired lady looked down and shouted. Tristan hand had grasped around the dogs snout. Holding the dog's mouth firmly shut. The woman shouted and kicked the intruders head. Tristan's wings ruffled and got bigger, slightly brushing the feet of the people. He heard them shout 'disgusting' and 'gross' and saw them stand up. But he didn't care. The child looked up at the noise.

"You have nothing to fear from me, I'm like you"

"You not like me" the child whispered before it was dragged away. So was Tristan as his wing was grabbed and he was dragged out from under the table. So hard the sensitive flesh bled. The man who owned the child threw him on the floor and kicked his stomach hard. Tristan gasped for air and tried to breath. The pain didn't last, but the blood was coming gradually. He looked over at his master, possibly for comfort. He didn't find any.

The lunch ended and the two slaves were told to leave the room.

The child was a girl. Dark hair almost lay in cornrows it was so tangled and messy it didn't look like hair.

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble" he said when they had left them outside,

"Why you do that?" she said voice soft and it felt out of hope. "You no supposed talk."

"I had to try and talk to you"

"You no supposed to" she said a little more firmly.

There was a little silence after this,

"If you say so. But before our masters come back and start yelling, I have to tell you something." With that then the girl looked up. And her face turn shocked.

"Mister… why you cry?"

Hands wrapped around the child and hugged her close. "They have no right to do this to you..." he said before a quiet sob escaped from his throat. "You are no worse than they are. They have no right to treat you like this." He whispered Just for a short moment, before Doflamingo came and dragged him away. The girl stretched her hand out to grab his and hold him close. Still he was dragged away.

When he was pulled back into the room they were in and thrown on the bed. Face down. "You can't even sit and be quiet" with that he was mounted. "You should be punished"

"Fuck you!" Tristan screamed and sucked in, with that then the wings disappeared back in and his feet turned back to normal, he turned around. "That girl was only a child! How can you look upon people who do this!?"

"You know very well that I'm the one who owns this business." He mumbled onto his skin.

"That's right… you are the king of disgusting men" Tristan slipped his hands around do flamingos neck, pressing his lips against the thick pumping vain, threateningly biting on the thin skin covering the vain

"Don't make me beat you, cutie. I really don't want to"

"Oh I know you do." Tristan mumbled against his master's neck. "You want to strike me. You want to mark me, to show that I'm yours in the most disgusting way."

Suddenly then his hands were pinned up above his head, his lips were captured fervently.

"You can be pretty damn sure that I will mark you… everyone will know who you belong to after this."

Tristan closed his eyes and held his master. "I'm already marked by you." He started. Leaning his head back, exposing his neck to his master.

"You're mine Tristan." He started sucking on his neck. Creating a spot. "You know already so spread'em!" he said and sucked hard on his skin. Tristan did obey him and wrapped his legs around his master's hips. "You learned cutie. You've become such a slut"

Quietly then he let his master mark him with pink purple hickeys from his neck to his chest, the moment Doflamingo grinded into him roughly he heard a quiet sob. He stopped.

Sweet tears were dripping from Tristan's eyes. Doflamingo kissed them away, letting go of the boy's hands. He loved the taste of those tears. While licking the sweet-salty tears away Tristan sobbed softly, breathing and trying to contain his whimpers.

"Is it this really so horrible?" he purred as he slipped his hands under him, lifting him up.

"Please… yes it is…" he answered meekly.

"Now that's not good… it needs to be good for you…"

"No… stop…" he hiccupped and pressed on do flamingos shoulders.

"I will… but first you must learn your lesson…"

"I already have. I learned and I regret my actions!"

"You don't have to regret. I had a great time, that stupid couple was having the hardest time making the deal with me. Before you came in with your silly caring towards that little slave girl. It was fabulous to see their faces after that." Doflamingo chuckled against his skin. Vibrations coming from the lips close to his nibble.

"…y-you're not upset?"

This time Doflamingo laughed, amused of anything. He couldn't bear how adorable this kid was now.

"Of course I am." He purred and bit down on Tristan's shoulder, leaving a large red mark. Tristan shouted at the friction and tried to push his master off him but there was no way.

Tristan was rolled on to his stomach and his pants pulled off. He brought his hands to his face to cover his mouth. He was not going to cry at this… this had been done so many times; he should be used to it by now.

But fuck, it hurt so bad! He was so large and rough! He didn't want to have sex so it didn't feel good. But if it was the sole purpose of his master doing this to him was so that tristan could never have sex with anyone ever again, and thanks to the collar then he really would never love any one ever…

His master rutting into him with a steady rhythm. Tristan bit his lips to not scream out with every thrust, he knew that Doflamingo liked that. And no way that he would give him the satisfaction. He would have to get it himself, while Tristan did nothing.

"Fuck Tristan, relax. You're wound up tighter then a marine soldier!"

"Oh I'm sorry, have I made you uncomfortable?" Tristan hissed and glared over his shoulder. He saw that Doflamingo halted his rut and moved back a little. But then smiled and kept going.

"You getting fangs? Little crow…?" that said, the blond sunk his fans into Tristan's shoulder, so hard it almost drew blood. Tristan cried out at the contact and tried to jerk away. "I will have to tame you properly."

"Wonderful…" Tristan moaned out in dread, heart shattered and body bruised. And to this Tristan smiled a sadistic smirk of pain. This would change soon… times as a slave it will change a man… he felt strangely used to it now. Never feel anything again.

… **idk… was that good? Whatever. Immagonna have this here anyways. Well thanks to every one for reading and I hope you liked it… (god I sound needy) **

**Well I think I have a couple 'more of these left in me… maybe.**


End file.
